


Tricky Destruction

by iblametheghost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: After Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Frottage, Just wait for it, Kinda, M/M, Party, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Work In Progress, i swear there really is a plot, some norse mythos mixed with marvel norse mythos, tags will change, there is sex, unreliable author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble comes easily for the Winchester brothers.  Sometimes, it's almost as if the God of Mischief himself had planned it all.  What happens when trouble-maker Dean catches the attention of trouble-causer Loki?</p><p>I do not own any of the characters, Supernatural or Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midas Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected object causes an unexpected person to enter the Winchester's lives.

Dean had been having a rough day.  His string of bad luck had started when they’d gone out for breakfast at the local diner.  Normally, he’d have gotten a stack of flapjacks, a hash brown, and some bacon.  But no, they had run out of bacon yesterday and their one of the two chefs was out sick.  Instead he had to suffer through an egg-white omelet that he deemed flavorless and unfit food for a hunter.  Sam disagreed.  As they went to get up from the table when they’d finished their meals, the table fragmented beneath their hands, littering the floor with plate remnants and pieces of wood. 

Later when they’d gone to the local library to look up some of the town’s history, he’d had some issues with using the books, somehow managing to tear them to shreds.  All the books that Dean had used were easily discernible from the rest, their spines hanging off one half, strewn pages from the second on the ground.  Once the librarian found them, they were banished from the premises for the rest of their lives.

Even their weapons had problems, a highly unusual occurrence with how well Dean routinely cleaned them.  Somehow while they were driving though, the guns decided to take a day off.  When they’d pulled up to the local ghost’s haunt, Sam discovered that the rock salt in each cartridge had spilled, leaving everything coated in the salt. 

Sam and him had just been finishing off ganking a ghost when things took a turn for the worse.  They'd just finished burning the bones, when a piece of ember landed on the nearby tree.  Within a minute the tree was burning and within ten the house was on fire too.  Backing up slowly they watched as the old house began to crumble and disintegrate as the old lady's bones had done.  Seeing that there was nothing they could to stop the flames, they called in an anonymous tip to the fire department and drove back to the motel, each thinking about the misfortunes they'd had today.

After he'd washed his hands of the rust and grime, Dean found himself pacing in front of the two beds, with Sam tapping away on his laptop.  It didn't make sense to Dean, how everything has somehow gone wrong, and after a few hours of silence, he turned to Sam for help.  "I just don't get it!  We've done everything we normally do!  So what the hell went wrong?"

"Yeah, I noticed that it seemed to be affecting you more than me, so I figured I'd do some research.  Ya know, see if anyone else had something like this happen before."  Dean looked up into Sam's questioning gaze.

Throwing a hand up, he said, "No, Sammy.  I did not touch some piece of junk that was actually cursed, nor did I invoke the wrath of an angry god." 

Sam's fingers froze on the keyboard.  "Do you think it could be Gabriel?  Sure we saw him 'die' but it does kind of sound like just desserts."

Dean slumped down onto his bed, letting his head fall into his hands.  "I don't know man, that doesn't really sound like Gabriel or even the trickster.  He was never really one for uncontrolled disaster.  I mean did you see me at the library? Or how the house just crumbled after it caught?  Something's telling me that even if Gabriel had survived, whether as himself, the trickster, or Loki, this wasn't him."

Sam didn't respond, going back to his search instead.  With nothing better to do, Dean decided to clean up the arsenal.  Everything in it seemed to have been caked in the salt, and he spent well over an hour just scraping it off the knives.

"Hey, so get this." Sam's fingers had stopped tapping, now just scrolling down a page.  "I found a list of objects that, uh, are able to I guess, bring misfortune to the holder."

"Like the rabbit foot?"  Dean questioned him, hoping that he hadn't run into another cursed object.

"Exactly like the rabbit foot.  Well with some differences here and there but yes.  There’s masks, jewels, artwork, even rocks."

"Please tell me the only one that involves the holder dying is the rabbit’s foot?"

Dean was given a classic bitchface in response, along with "No, Dean. Death seems to be a strong probability in a lot of them."

“Well that’s just fantastic.”  With a sigh, he stood up from the bed, walking over to Sam’s.  “C’mon, we should hit the hay before it gets any later.”

“Dean, your hand!”

“My what?”  Dean had just been about to push the laptop’s screen down, effectively cutting off Sam’s research for the night, before Sam had shouted.  He looked at Sam bewildered and a bit amused by the outburst.  “Well are ya gonna share what startled you with the rest of the class?”  Nodding furiously, Sam grabbed right hand, staring at his fingers.  “Dude, I love you, but I am not marrying you.”

Another bitchface was flung towards him as Sam released his hand and began to tap away on the keyboard.  Dean perched himself on the edge of Sam’s bed as he waited to hear the grand revelation he’d had.  “When’d you get that ring Dean?”

Stirring himself from the lure of sleep, he mumbled to Sam, “What ring?  My silver one?  Lost that old thing ages ago.  Ya know, back during the good ol’ days of the apocalypse.”

“Dean this is serious.  When did you get the gold ring on your right ring finger?”

“Sammy, I don’t know what ring you’re talking about but look.  I’m not wearing a ring.”  He began to wave his hand in front of his brother’s face, waiting for him to see sense.  As he did, he knew that what he said was a lie, because sitting right on his ring finger was a shining band of gold.

“Okay Sam, you’re the expert.  So tell me, where the hell did this thing come from?” he shouted, angered that it had to be another cursed object.

“I think that with the way our day’s been, that it might be ‘Andvaranaut’. It’s supposedly some kind of ring that, get this, Loki tricked from Andvari.  In retaliation, it looks like Andvari cursed the ring, so that whoever has it, also has misfortune and brings destruction.”

“So how the hell did it get on my finger?”  Dean had now returned to his pacing, glaring at the ceiling as he did.

“Relax dude.  It got passed around a bit...It looks like Loki gave the ring to Darvish royalty as a sort of apology, and then somehow ended up with German royalty.  I guess it got lost somewhere, and now you’re wearing it.”

“I don’t just go around picking up any damn ring I find, Sam!  I’m not about to catch myself wearing the ‘one ring to rule them all’!”

“Well, apparently this time, you picked one up.”  Sam stifled a laugh at the look of panic that his brother’s face had contorted into through the conversation.  “Chill out man.  Nothing in the lore says that the ring can’t be taken off or anything.”

“So why couldn’t I see the fucking ring on my own damn hand!?” Dean was in full panic mode now, twisting the ring around his finger, wondering whether it was safe or not to pull it off.  “Should I even try to take the stupid thing off?” He voiced his concerns to Sam, knowing that if there was an answer, Sam would find it. 

“My guess, it somehow got cloaked.  Whether it’s part of the curse or there’s an unknown entity at work I have no idea.  Either way, my bet’s that you can take the ring off.”

“Alright, so I take the ring off then what?  It’s still in my possession, which means I’m still gonna bring about destruction!”

“I don’t know, maybe pawn it?...Give it away?...Flush it down the toilet?  We’ll find a way to get rid of it, I swear.”

Nodding his head, Dean began to carefully spin the ring off his finger.  When the ring finally spun off and fell to the floor, he silently stared at it, his hands shaking.  All he had to do now was wait for the other shoe to drop, for the consequences of the ring’s removal to set in.  Dean was in the process of raising his arms in triumph, when there was a short series of sharp raps on the room’s door, before the doorknob began to twist open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a work in progress. The tags, as well as ratings, and the summary, may change and evolve with the progression.  
> Feel free to comment and talk, my tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	2. Green and Black Spell Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor gives Dean a surprise, and Sam some worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for how late this is up, for anyone who notices is. At least it's done by Friday, even if it's a little shorter than the last.

Dean’s eyes followed the pair of black shoes that stepped into the doorway. His eyes trailed upward, taking in the pristine charcoal suit and green checkered scarf. As the door swung open to reveal the figure’s face, Dean’s fingers grasped the nearest knife, while Sam grabbed the gun from beneath his pillow. They waited cautiously, arms at the ready, for the person to cross the threshold.

A sharp pale face framed in pitch-black hair looked in on the two brothers, green eyes lazily swinging around the room. “Well, isn’t this a nice welcome. Especially for someone who’s just given you a gift.” Dean was shocked by the rich English-accented voice that drifted out of the stranger’s mouth, its tenor lessening the tension in his form.

“Who the hell are you?” His voice wasn’t as threatening as he’d hoped, sounding much weaker in comparison to the man’s. He couldn’t look away from the man, his eyes trapped in the swirls of green, just catching the smirk that seemed fixed on the man’s face.

Striding over towards Dean, the man purred, “Oh, Dean. It’s not nice to say hello to people with a knife pointed at them.” Pale and tall lifted an arm to the knife that Dean held, slowly pulling it from his grasp, eyes never leaving Dean’s. Unable to think and keep the knife in his hand at the same time, Dean let the stranger take the knife from him, barely noticing the gasp that came from Sam. As the man put the weapon into a pocket inside his jacket, he muttered, “Aren’t you a rather curious thing?”

“Who are you?” Dean tried again, his voice much softer, as if it was just the two of them in the room. The smirk grew on the man’s face, his eyes gleaming bright in the motel room’s poor lighting.

“Wouldn’t you love to know.” The man’s gaze lifted from Dean, moving over to Sam. Dean’s eyes followed, realizing that Sam had his gun within three feet of the stranger. “Too bad you’re going to have to wait to find out.” His eyes shifted back to Dean’s. “Your brother doesn’t seem to understand the concept of manners as well as you do Dean.”

“Sammy maybe you should put the gun down.” His eyes never wandered from the stranger, voice thick with concern.

“Dean, we don’t even know him and he just showed up here. Why wouldn’t I--”

“Don’t you get it Sam? He said he gave me a gift.” Dean turned towards his brother before continuing. “I don’t think it’s any use to threaten the man who managed to get a ring on my finger without me knowing, let alone walked in here with all our wards.”

“Are you saying that this is where the ring came from?”

“So the man does turn out to have brains. Yes I gave Dean the ring.” The strangers powerful voice washed over Dean, letting his gaze settle back into the perfect green circles.

“Why?” It was all that Dean could say, his voice in a grated whisper.

“Isn’t that an interesting question. Why? So many people wonder why we bother wasting so much time on that question. I find it extremely useful, though. Very helpful when you want to get information. See, people tend to fill in the blanks when they’re provided. Sometimes though, the answer isn’t that simple. Sometimes, it’s complex, even on-going. That seems to be the case for you.” His finger fell onto Dean’s chest, the nail curling into the flannel, dragging down his skin. “I gave you that ring for a reason, Dean. See if that pretty little head of yours can figure it out.”

Dean stared at the man, confused and startled by the honesty he heard in the answer. His mind reeled trying to find out why a stranger would give him a ring that causes pure mayhem. He was a hunter; his job being to create destruction to get rid of the problem. His life didn’t need more of that chaos. Then again, when did any unknown entity ever have their well-being at heart. Except….

“You were hoping for me to cause more destruction than normal.”

“Excellent, Dean.” The rich voice’s praise dragged his eyes back to the vibrant greens. “You’re right. I was so hoping you wouldn’t notice until more had ensued, but fate works in odd ways.”

A strangled sound came from beside them, Dean nearly having forgotten that this wasn’t just between the stranger and him. “Are you insane?” Sam shouted, his anger flaring through. “That ring nearly killed us!”

“Yes and what an unfortunate event that would be.” The man never lifted his gaze from Dean. “You two do appear to have a pre-determined disposition for violence and death. I do admit that there are aspects that I do favor of you wearing the ring Dean. Mainly the fact that you have no ability to control your violence. Without the ring, your wrath wars with justice daily, testing the true limits of your will. A very noble endeavor, that I fear, most would be unable to succeed in.”

Dean could only stare, hanging on the man’s every word. His eyes could only widen a fraction more, before the stranger began leaning in towards him, his mouth whispering against his ear. “Plus, you do look so charming in gold.” The man’s raven hair tickled the corner of his jaw, his breathing growing harsher, as he leaned into the man.

With a dark chuckle, the man pulled back from Dean, leaving him swaying with dazed eyes. “Now I expect you to keep from trouble as much as you’re able to.” He paused, his gaze shamelessly flicking over Dean. “That is, until I find a new weapon you’ll be able to use.”

“Maybe this time one that won’t kill us.” His voice had turned husky with the man’s closeness. He watched as the man’s smirk grew softer, less sharp.

“Yes, I think I might just decide to keep you around.”

“I’m kind of hoping that ya will.”

The man stared at Dean, neither willing to look away, until the man stepped back. “Sadly, I believe my time here is done.” Catching the panicked look on Dean’s face, he coolly added, “At least for now.” The stranger’s eyes flickered over in Sam’s direction. “Someone is getting highly agitated at not having any answers to what’s happening. I must admit, my own brother will grow weary and might just drag me back if I do not return soon.”

He walked over to the door, pausing beside it. As Dean continued to look in his eyes, he could’ve sworn that there was some sort of fondness within the mossy marbles. “Make no mistake, Dean Winchester. I will return. You and I are will have some more marvelous encounters, I assure you. In the meantime, if you leave the ring when you check out, you’ll be fine. Might I also suggest that you console your brother’s growing concern, he fears that you’ve made yet another deal to a devil for your soul.” The stranger creaked open the door, his feet stopped in the middle.

“By the end of our time together, you may just offer up your soul to me, Dean Winchester.” He turned, breaking the eye contact. Dean blinked, and when he opened his eyes, it was him, his brother, and the ring again. In the silence that followed, Dean could have sworn that everything had a green tint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always feel free to stop by and chat, here or elsewhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine  
> Also, I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday again, but no promises.  
> (Btw Sam flips his lid next time)


	3. Their Secret Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's like oh shit, and Dean's like OH SHIT.  
> Seriously though, Sam's the over-concerned younger brother, and Dean's got the hots for a certain stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song, "When You Wish upon a Star".  
> Dean may also be having a slight inner-dilemma.  
> Either way, lots of bro-talk in this chapter, so have fun.

The minutes ticked by in silence, ripe with shock and tension, the only sounds coming from the brother's breathing. Dean waited for something, anything to happen, clutching onto the ring like it was a lifeline to the foreign man.

Sam broke the quiet first, his voice exploding out, filled with frustration and confusion. "Dean, what the hell? You were looking at that guy as if, as if he ruled over you! You practically handed him the knife! Let alone he touched you! You could've been cursed! Again!"

He watched as Sam began pacing, following Dean's path, his shoulders trembling in the plaid covering.

"Chill, Sammy." Surprised at how even his voice sounded, he continued, not caring about the Sam's look of disbelief. "The guy told us how to get rid of the ring, and I don't think he would curse is by getting rid of a curse."

"Oh, really Dean? You don't think he would. That's great!" Sam's tone was sarcastic, but Dean couldn't be bothered by it, feeling to content to care. "Ya know I'm glad you have such faith in a stranger who came in here and was all over you!" He'd gone to shouting again, face marred with anger all directed towards Dean. "And least I knew Dean, you were just as freaked about the ring as me!" Sam's shouting stopped for a moment, his ragged breathing filling the room. "Wait he said--Please tell me you didn't sell your soul again Dean!"

Dean smiled, noticing how Sam's voice was now all concern. "No, Sammy. If I could get a word in, I'd tell you that I've never seen him before and haven't sold my soul. Why would I want to go back to Hell?" Shooting a smirk at Sam he continued. "And also, who's the one listening to the stranger now?"

Sam choked, his words halting in his mouth. "This isn't about me Dean! I'm not the one who had a stranger take away my weapon and then flirt with me!"

Dean remained still as he considered why he hadn't pushed the stranger away. The man was, after all, an unknown entity which made him an unknown danger. The possibility of danger had flitted through his head for only the time before the man had locked his eyes on him. After that, all he was concerned with was following the man's every move.

Unable to deny that there was something about the man that he craved, he distracted himself by answering Sam. "Does it really matter Sam? We're both alive and can get rid of the damn ring so what the hell's your problem? Because I didn't confront someone we know nothing about? Cuz I sure as hell wasn't about to go in blind."

He watched as Sam clenched his fists, trying to maintain some sense of calm. His annoyance was clear, but Dean paid no attention to it, still trying to sort through what had caused him to want to do what the man said. Dean had no doubt that the man was attractive, in an almost 'I'm above you' kind of way, but there was something beneath the looks that attracted him.

"Your right," Sam said, sounding tired. "I don't know what the hell any of that was about, but we are alive and we know how to get rid of the ring. That's good enough for now. At least we know we'll be seeing that man again, so we do have a chance to try and find some information on him."

Dean put the ring down, nodding in agreement. "How about this. We find some grub, get some sleep, and skip town in the morning. We leave the ring here. No chances taken."

Sam agreed and they went their separate ways. Dean left Sam researching about any possible correlations, while he went to grab some of the local delicacies.

As he drove around the small city, his thoughts turned to the man again, fingers mindlessly drumming out tunes on the wheel. He couldn't decide what drove him to the stranger. There were plenty of people who were bound to look similar, surely the man was one of them.

The unique features weren't what held most of his desire, so what could it be? Maybe his demeanor? There was a sense of primal power that the stranger held in every action, shifting beneath his skin. Something in him that seemed demanded respect, even the want to. He was unsure about what drew him in, but he knew there was a sense of power in pale and tall, one that was visible in the green swirls.

He cleared his head from enticing thoughts of the man, bringing his focus to finding some food. Glancing around the busiest street, he settled on some Indian take-out, grabbing the healthiest thing he could find for Sam as an attempt to avoid further questions. Dean knew that there would be more questions for him, Sam would definitely try his hand at interrogating, but he was hoping to the food would be enough that he wouldn't have to answer the ones he was still trying to find an answer for.

When he got back to the motel, the brothers settled onto their beds with food, barely listening to whatever was the TV was droning on about. Dean could see that Sam kept looking up at him, hoping that he’d talk to him, and so he did. “Dude, whatever you’re gonna ask, ask. Just no chick flick moments.”

“Alright.” Sam stayed silent, gathering his thoughts, while Dean poked around the remains of his meal. “Just, are you like into guys now? Or girls? Or just, what man?” Dean looked into his baby brother’s face, the confusion evident as he glared into his dinner.

He stood up with a sigh, throwing the container away, starting up an easy pace. After formulating an answer he turned back to Sam. “Well Sam, I’m kind of into all. I don’t really care what’s goin’ on down there so long as a person’s hot. Who cares about the rest? Any other questions or did I luck out?”

Sam sat there for a moment, before nodding. “Uh, one more Dean. Uhm, were you, uh, attracted to that guy. The one who kind of had you fascinated.” He watched as Sam turned towards him, waiting for an answer.

“Dude was hot. His hotness though shouldn’t have gotten to me like that though. I’ve got no idea what happened, but that dude was…hot damn. I think it had something to do with the way he held himself, ya know?”

“No, I don’t know Dean. I wasn’t the one attracted to him.” Sam was annoyed, by the look on his face and the tone of his interjection. Wanting to annoy him further, Dean smirked and decided to elaborate for Sam.

“I mean, his hair, man. It looked like it was made from the darkest hour of night and the softest of raven’s feathers. And he was tall, like taller than me Sammy. It wasn’t by a lot but still. Oh, and his eyes.” Dean gave an exaggerated moan, deciding to go all out. “His eyes were like melted emerald, the lushest of mosses’. They were beautiful. So deep you could just fall into them forever.”

Glancing over at Sam, he saw there was another bitchface pointed at him, and decided to cut the details. “No, I am serious dude. That guy was hot, but there was also something else, something in him that was hot. Like it was some sort of power that was just so alluring.” He paused, going over to his bag, before continuing. “Either way, we should probably hit the hay. Got a long day of driving tomorrow.”

Ignoring Sam’s disapproving look, he headed towards the bathroom, bag in tow, leaving no room for argument.

\-------------------------

Dean woke up the next morning, groggy and dazed. He'd had a wonderful dream, although the details were hazy. There was something about a king and...Yes, he was starting to remember. The dream had involved a king and his consort together. As the details flew back into place he realized that the king had been the stranger, and he the consort. They'd gone from rough, break-the-bed fucking, to having intense, passionate, slow love-making sex.

He whined softly, wishing he'd been able to stay in the dream, with the silk sheets and soothing bed. Instead he had to wake up to scratchy cotton and a springy bed. As his senses started to function better, he noticed a hard, flaky spot on his boxers, and that something else was hard too.

Looking over to Sam's bed and seeing the sleeping giant, he quietly made his way to the bathroom, grabbing clothes along the way. Pushing the water to cold he showered, thoughts lingering on how stunning the man had looked in his dream, and how he wished it was reality.

After he finished in the bathroom he was surprised to see Sam awake and with breakfast waiting in the motel room. Not too surprising was him telling Dean about the next possible hunt he'd been able to find. A string of campers from around Utica, New York, had gone missing, each leaving no trail in the Adirondack Reserve area. From what they could find out, it looked like a wendigo was behind the disappearances. They would head up from Maryland as soon as all their gear had been packed up, hoping to be there within a day or so at most.

Upon finishing their greasy breakfasts, the brothers settled into the easy pace of stripping their presence from the motel room. Weapons and some of the bags were placed in the trunk, everything else getting unceremoniously tossed into the back seats. As Sam went to finish putting his stuff in the impala, Dean paused, eyes darting back to the empty space between the beds. Closing his eyes, he remembered the ghost of breath that chased every contour of his face. The silky strands of hair that whispered against his skin, full of dark desires. The sharp pressure of the man’s finger on his chest, little dots of pain giving way to sparks of pleasure. Sharpest in his memory though was the gem-like eyes that drew him into an eternity of green swirls.

Thinking back onto the encounter, his mind wandered to last night’s dream. The possessive want for the man returned full throttle. Lust rushed through him, making him wish again that the dream was reality. Throwing the provocative thoughts from his mind with a dismissive sigh, he turned around heading for the door. As he shut the door, he remembered how fairy tales always said to wish on a star. And if Sam heard his brother humming the tune to “ _When You Wish upon a Star_ ” at the beginning of their drive, he never said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again feel free to comment on anything or to talk.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	4. Fire & Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another visit from a familiar stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is up to those who notice, but here's this chapter. Enjoy!

Taking down the wendigo became a bigger job than the brother's had expected. When they reached Utica, they discovered that there had been sixteen other possible disappearances from the surrounding area. Most of the friends and relatives attributed it to the hikers just getting stuck in the bad weather that passes through in the spring and waiting it out. A few were bold enough to suggest that they'd used the hike as an excuse to run away. Their victim count had now been brought up to twenty three.

With how many people could be out there, even the normal hikers, they decided that once they reached the location where the human hand had been found, neither of them would speak to the other. Sam wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but agreed it would prevent them from following voice mimics of each other. As the brothers realized that they’d have to kill the monster with fire, they checked their arsenal in hopes of having a flamethrower available. There hopes fell when they realized they lacked the weapon, and only had the possibility of making a Molotov cocktail left. Forgoing the idea of an explosion that could injure any of the remaining victims, Sam made a run to the nearest pharmacies for lighters and cans of hairspray.

When Sam left, Dean began organizing their weapons into their duffels, trying to keep them light for the hike. Knowing that silver was the only other possible thing that could wound the wendigo, he chucked all the steel onto the bed, only keeping the silver and guns. As he flung the knives onto the motel’s sheets, his thumb caught the tip of the blade, breaking his skin. Cursing, he threw the knife down, before watching the blood well up, glinting in the dry light of the small bedside lamps.

“Now, what have you gone and done?” His shoulders pulled straight at the sound of the smooth accent that filled the room.

“Pfft, this?” Dean turned towards the familiar stranger, waving his thumb in display. “This is nothing.” He flashed a smile at the man, voice softening as he said, “Just a stupid accident.”

The stranger clicked his tongue, green eyes darting from the blood to Dean’s smile. “You, my dear Dean,” he said while taking slow strides over to Dean, “do seem to be more prone to accidents than most.”

They stood with only Dean’s outstretched arm separating them. He was stuck staring into the emerald eyes that the man possessed, struggling to formulate a response. “Well, uh, yeah. S’kinda in my job description. Get injured and shit.”

A hum came from the man, his mouth quirked up in a smile as his gaze shifted to the thumb again. “How about I give you a little help.” The man clasped his hand, pulling Dean’s thumb towards his face. Dean’s eyes never left the man’s eyes, not even flinching as the man’s fingers pressed down on his thumb, fresh blood welling at the wound. The stranger drew the thumb in, smearing the blood across his bottom lip. His tongue darted out, licking the stain, before lapping at the finger, wrapping his lips around the digit.

Dean’s stared, wide eyed as his thumb was plunged into the wet heat, a gasp slipping from his lips. He couldn’t do anything but hold the man’s gaze, losing himself in the green depths. The man’s tongue moved slowly over his thumb, roughly dragging over the skin, pulling at the tear. As he held the man’s gaze, his thoughts turned back to the dream and how much he just wanted. Lust coursed through him pooling in his gut, his dick starting to harden. He bit his lip, trying to keep a moan from slipping out, not daring to look away from the man. Just before he thought he was going to have to turn from the man’s eyes, the stranger lifted his mouth from his thumb with a pop, leaving it covered in spit without a drop of blood.

“Delicious,” the man murmured, pushing Dean’s hand down to his side. Taking a step back, he cleared his throat and said, “Unfortunately, we do have a matter to take care of before your overprotective brother returns.”

Dean blinked, trying to detach himself from his desire. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess. So why are you here?”

The man smirked, his hand reaching into his suit jacket, the same color as before. “Well, I did say that I’d be bringing a new weapon for you, and I do believe that this one shouldn’t kill you.”

He watched as the man pulled out a long sword, glinting pure black, power radiating from the object. “Shouldn’t?”

“Well,” the man shuffled, his eyes falling to the floor before meeting Dean’s gaze again. “I’m not exactly a hundred percent positive, but I have high hopes that you’ll succeed.”

“That’s just great. There’s a possibility that a mystical artifact can kill me, but don’t worry, I’ve got your vote.” Dean was angered by the man’s willingness to provide him with death options, but there was a part of him that was comforted by the stranger’s optimism.

“Dean, there’s a chance of dying in everything, but this way you might just save some people.”

“What do you mean? I’m always gonna save people from the bumps in the night. No matter what the hell kind of weapons I have.” His voice shook, still softly whispering, as anger seeped in, morphing with his confusion.

“Yes, I know Dean. But I think this sword will make your hunt much easier.” The man held out the dark sword in offering, waiting for Dean to take it. “I highly recommend--” The stranger paused, running over his thoughts. “No, I insist.” His voice held an intense authority, a commanding tone that Dean would never go against. “You must not take out this sword until it is needed.”  
Dean hurriedly pulled the hand back that had slowly been reaching for the weapon. “Why? What the hell’s gonna happen if I don’t?”

“You could die.” The man’s honesty startled him, his eyes jumping around the room almost as if he just realized he wasn’t alone.

“I could die? Well gee, why didn’t ya just say so? I mean it’s nothing too bad, just oh, death!”

The stranger winced at Dean’s hostile tone, before speaking. “The blade is called Dyrnwyn. When it is drawn the blade will catch fire, if the cause is worthy and the intentions true. You’d only die if you draw it and the cause is unworthy. Then you’d also catch on fire.”

“Dur, Durn, Dyrnwyn?” He waited for the man to nod at the correct pronunciation. “It catches fire? Like actual fire?”

“Yes, it’s very, very old, and very, very magical.” The stranger moved the sword closer to Dean.  
Dean’s hand slowly took the sword, his fingers closing around the star-white hilt. Before his brain could tell him not to, his other hand closed over the man’s. “Cool, cool, I guess.” He cautiously moved the sword over to bed, laying it down carefully, almost as if it could blow up at any moment. Turning back to the man, he found himself closer to him than before.

“Yes, very ‘cool.’”

“So, now that uh, business is out of the way, what the hell is your name?” Dean was quickly getting annoyed at not having a name to the god-like stranger.

“Well, Dean, as I said. You’re going to have to wait for that.” Dean nodded, unsure of what to do now. “I can offer you one thing for now though.” The man’s eyes once again held that dark, mischievous glint.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Dean eyes darted over the man’s features, tongue flicking over his lips.

“This,” was all the man said before leaning in towards Dean. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, as lips pressed against his. He tensed for a moment, before desire took over and he leaned into the man, willingly giving into him. Before it could get heated and go farther than a kiss, the man pulled back, leaving Dean swaying his eyes glazed over and his mouth parted. The man looked him over again before saying, “Until next time, Dean.” And then, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again feel free to drop by and talk whether here or elsewhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine  
> And things are finally starting to heat up here.


	5. The Wonders of the Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the wendigo occurs, and Dean ends up being shown that there's more to him than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the actual scene with the wendigo isn't too graphic, but it might be slightly disturbing or something to some, so, I'll put a re-cap at the end.

Before Sam returned, Dean made sure to stow the sword into his duffel. He knew that taking the man word for his word was risky, but he also felt that the man wouldn't endanger him with false truth. What he was sure of though, was that under no circumstances could his brother find out about the recent meeting he’d had, or especially of the weapon. The minute he did, the whole hunt would end up postponed and more could end up dying. Dean needed the both of them to be more focused on saving the people, and less on interrogating Dean. Upon realizing that Sam would be getting back soon, he finished packing the duffels, hazardously throwing the blades into the two.

As he finished prepping the bags, he heard the impala’s engine come to a halt outside the room, followed by Sam thumping into the room carrying the plastic bags. Unceremoniously dumping the bags onto the small wood table by the wall, he turned to glare at Dean.

“Five different stores, Dean. Five!”

“Five? What did the first four not carry the right brand of your hair products?” He had caught his brother’s irritated tone, but had to act like nothing had changed in the time Sam had been gone.

“Really Dean? We’re in the middle of a hunt and you’re making jokes?”

Dean traded the urge to laugh at Sam’s annoyed bitchface for a smirk, knowing it’d get them back on track. “What? Were you really expecting something else from me? C’mon Sammy, I gotta get straight to the witty one-liners. We got people to save.”

“Yeah, I get it Dean. Here,” he handed over two of the bags to Dean, making sure to catch Dean with one. “I managed to find the long necked lighters. Maybe this time we won’t catch our clothes on fire.” Dean got a pointed look of pure annoyance, his cheeks burning red with the memory. “I also figured we’d be running out on med supplies, so I picked up some more bandages and pain killers.”

“Seriously? I thought that we’d just stocked up on the booze.” He flashed a grin at Sam, throwing the hairsprays and lighters into his bag, and zipped it closed.

“Dude, no matter what you think, alcohol is not the answer to everything.” He turned to lean against the bed, watching as Sam finished packing his weapons.

“Yeah, well, it sure as hell can cure anything.” Doing a quick once over to make sure they had everything, he grabbed his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. “C’mon Sammy. We've got lives to save.” He headed to the door, before turning and saying, “Let’s go burn us one ugly son of a bitch.”

\----------------------------------------------------

They’d been walking in the woods, following a semblance of a path on the sodden rain-soaked earth, for over two hours. If they hadn't known that there were deaths in the forest, they would have turned back an hour ago when neither could see a single sign of the wendigo. As it was, they’d already scrapped the idea of staying silent, needing to be able to complain about the conditions. The weighted air had begun getting to them, making every step feel like moving cement blocks. Dean was about to suggest coming back the next day, but quickly cut the thought off when he spotted imprints in the dirt leading to a couple of tire-sized rocks.

“Guess we found the monster’s bat cave.” He turned to Sam, giving a tight smile, before turning back to start moving the rocks out of the circle they’d formed.

“Heh, except maybe more, oh I don’t know, murdery?” Sam joined Dean, pushing the boulders away.

“Well it is the monsters way of life, Sam. You really shouldn't be so judgey.” Turning towards Sam with the same tight grin, he gestured towards the shadowed entrance. “So, uh, taller goes first, right?”

As Sam began walking towards the opening, Dean saw that he wore another bitchface, and had begun grumbling about how ‘the older one’s supposed to go first, not the younger.’ He followed Sam through the rock, walking slowly, checking each of his steps for a moving rock or hole. While they walked the makeshift path started a subtle descent downwards, curving to the right. It wasn't until they heard whimpers from up ahead, that the brothers began to slow their pace, making sure that each footfall was as silent as possible.

Once the interior wall of the cave was visible, he tapped Sam’s shoulder, motioning to put the bags down and grab the weapons. Not waiting, he hastily unbuttoned his and grabbed his gun and three of the knives. His hand hesitated over the sword for a brief moment, before gripping the sword and standing. Ignoring Sam’s look of confusion, he went ahead, peering around the wall into the inner cave.

Horror slammed into him, his hand falling to the rock wall, the only thing keeping him from falling. Lining the walls were bodies, some twitching, moaning and groaning. Other bodies laid motionless, limbs twisted at distorted angles. The people had been piled everywhere, some of the living even covered by those of the dead.

Hunched over a body in the far side of the cave, was the wendigo, pale skin splattered with the blood of the victims. As he watched the monster feast and saw the multitude of victims, he understood that he could let no more harm come to those who hadn't perished yet. Drawing in a deep breath of the reeking air, he pulled the sword from the sheath, watching the case fall to the ground.  
Ice-blue flames erupted from the hilt, surrounding the blade and Dean’s hands. He allowed himself a brief moment to wonder, to marvel at the fact that he hadn't caught fire. The flames flew around his hands on the hilt, even touching his clothing, but the sword’s inferno remained licking the blade. Hefting the sword into an easier position, he smiled, before lurching himself at the wendigo. The monster heard him before he reached it, lifting its’ head from the fresh meal it was eating to face him.

An earsplitting shriek escaped from the monster’s mouth, hands reaching towards Dean. He swung the sword in an arc, the blade hurtling through the air and slicing through the creature’s arms. The wailing howl increased in volume, its’ pain ringing through the cavern. Dean didn't stop moving, carefully swinging the sword in curves and flourishing dives. He watched, as he saw cuts blossom across the monster, each coming faster than the last. As the monster backed into the wall, realization that the cold blue was fire, Dean knew that his next maneuver would be the last one needed. With a grunt, he lifted the sword high, before plunging it towards the creature’s head, the blade piercing the skull of the wendigo. He held on, enraptured by the flames that swarmed the monster’s body, turning the pale flesh to asphalt black.

Pulling the sword out, the body fell to the ground, the limbs sprawling with the ones from the victims. As he stood looking at the burnt body, he felt the rush of adrenaline from the hunt begin to leave, his arms growing heavy, the sword an immense weight. Stumbling over to where he’d dropped the sheath of the weapon, he picked it up, gazing at the frost-blue flames for seconds before putting the blade back into its case. He leaned back against the wall, taking in the scene around him. Sam had dropped to the ground and was checking the bodies, trying to discern who still had a pulse and who’d become a meal. Every now and then, the mop of hair would turn his way, and he could see wonder in Sam’s eyes, questioning what had happened.

Returning the sword to his duffel bag, he took the two of them to the entrance of the cave, returning to help Sam with the victims. Their actual victim count from the intact bodies they could find was up to twenty eight, five more than they’d anticipated. Sam pointed out the live ones to him, instructing him to bring them out of the cave and to let them rest, and then repeat it until there were no more.

The process was slow, but eventually they’d evacuated the eleven survivors from the monster’s feeding ground. They were in shock and malnourished, the shock making communication difficult. Hours passed by as the trip back to civilization was excruciatingly slow, the victims needing to frequently rest before carrying on. When they made it into the town, they told the survivors to go to the hospital, knowing that they’d be okay to make it there on their own.

Sam and him made it to the impala and headed to the motel they were staying at. During the drive, he kept seeing Sam send cautious glances his way, but the car remained silent, the adrenaline long since gone. He knew that he’d have to answer Sam’s questions at some point, but all he could think about now was the bed waiting for him and how he just wanted to lay down. When they reached the motel and stepped through the door, he dropped the bags, and flung himself onto the bed, unresponsive and uncaring to Sam’s worried questions and why the world went black so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Dean's able to use the sword without getting killed, kills the wendigo, and helps the 11 survivors escape, before crashing in the motel's bed.  
> Once again, feel free to talk whenever!  
> My tumblr is: aholyhellonlymine  
> Thanks for reading!  
> P.S.: Also very sorry for however shitty this chapter may be, I finished most of it running on 4 hours of sleep after going to a kid's birthday party.


	6. Vows & Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut, a bit of aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you don't want to read what smut there is, just skip to the end notes, where there will be a brief summary. Also, this is my first time writing any sort of smut, so just hang in there.

Waking up was hard. Especially when he had to wake up to shouting and glass shattering. As his senses came online, his situation was made worse with the realization that his face was flattened against the gritty motel sheets. He opened his mouth trying to breathe and get rid of the stale taste that had invaded. His hearing was slower to fully process what was being said, but he decided that for now it’d be best to remain still and not draw attention to his self. He focused on the noise coming from Sam’s side of the room, listening intently to every word.

“You used my brother!” Sam, his voice thundering around the room. To say Dean was confused was an understatement. He hadn't been used since the apocalypse and even then it never really came full force.

“I did not ‘use’ him, as you’re so inclined to believe.” That voice. It was the stranger’s, the smooth accent bringing back memories of their previous encounters. The whispers. The gazing. The kiss.

“Yes you did! You gave him a weapon that could’ve killed him! There’s no way you were doing it just to help out on the hunt. You must have had another motive. Having Dean use the sword, is just a part of your plan, isn't it?”

He knew that Sam was just concerned and worried about him. Keeping the last meeting and the weapon to his self hadn't been that great of an idea thinking back, but waiting could’ve meant more dying. Dean knew that Sam was just worried about his secret meetings with the man, probably scared that there was another apocalypse in the works. Deciding that it was time to end the fight that had to have been going on for a while before he woke up, he grunted, stretching his body across the bed as if he’d only just woken up.

There was a shuffling noise from the side of the room, and as he flipped his head out of the blankets, he saw Sam’s face crouching down beside him. “Dude, way too close for comfort.” He cracked a tired smile, and hauled his body into a sitting position, staring at the floor below. Dean’s eyes scanned the room taking in the two figures. The stranger stood leaning against the door, gazing questioningly at Dean, fingers dancing around a darkened gold staff. Sam was a foot away from him, arms knotted with anger across his chest, brow pulled down to match his frown.

“Well, you two both know each other; don’t know why you’re both waitin’ on me.”

A noise of disapproval came from Sam, spinning into a lecture. “Dean, you've been out cold for two days straight. Two days! We got back from the hunt and you just--collapsed! Do you know how worried I was? I tried every test in the book to make sure you hadn't gotten turned into something!” Instead of focusing on Sam’s words, Dean found his eyes drifting back to watch the stranger. The man wasted no time in noticing the attention, eyes widening in shock for a second before falling back heavy lidded, mouth quirking up just enough for Dean to glimpse a smirk. He took in everything about the man he could: the still-charcoal suit, the same dark hair, and the same pale complexion.

While Dean stared at the man, he realized Sam had kept talking, and began to tune in again, watching as his form radiated concern and annoyance. “How’d you even end up with a sword? I mean when we’re fighting spirits they might come in handy, but that’s once in a while. And they usually don’t burst into flames! You didn't even tell me about the freakin’ thing, that let’s not forget, you got from a complete stranger!”

Sam paused in his ranting, glaring at Dean, and at the sword that lay unmoved on the bed. He waited to answer, figuring out what to say. “What can I say, Sammy? I’m just a natural-born risk taker.”

He watched Sam’s frown deepen, worry pulling his shoulders back. A small cough sounded from the wall to his left, and he turned his attention back to the handsome stranger. Both brothers waited, watching as he pushed off the wall and stood, twirling the cane on the ground.

“If I may intrude, even though I do love these little ‘bonding’ moments, I do have something to say about this.” The man paused, making sure both of the brothers were listening. “Now, do try to not interrupt me before I’m done if you could. Sam, I know that we all are not properly introduced, which I’ll refrain from doing so even now, but you must understand that I would never knowingly do something to harm either of you, especially Dean.” At the mention of his importance to the man Dean’s cheeks started to burn with a blush, eyes once again finding the carpet interesting.

The stranger tsked as he walked over to Dean. He froze when he felt the man brush a thumb against his chin, pulling his head back up for lime greens to meet jungle greens. They stayed staring into each other’s eyes, unmoving, until the man seemed to remember he’d been talking and picked up his train of thought.

“Do not ever doubt your value Dean. To me or to anyone else. You are much more important than you would ever let yourself agree.” The man let his finger fall from Dean’s chin, straightening himself, his gaze no longer focused solely on Dean. No longer mesmerized by the man, Dean found himself looking at Sam’s face, confused once more.

“I entrusted the sword into Dean’s care, because I knew that if there was someone on this Earth who would be able to use it, that person would be him. Yes, of course there were possibilities for him to get injured or die, but it does seem that there is always a high probability of that with you two.” The man paused again, staring at the claw handle of his cane. “I do have my own purposes for giving him the weapon, I won’t hide that. Dean passing out as you said he did, well that, I fear I only have human explanations for it. I can only assume that using the sword exhausted him, as well as the hunt and the necessary saving as well. I swear, Sam, I will never intentionally put your brother in situations where he may die. But you, quarreling with him over this, even over his--” Dean waited to hear what the man was going to say next, curious about what advice he might give. “Even over his attraction towards me, will do you no good and simply waste time and energy.”

At the end of the man’s explanation, Dean turned towards Sam, concerned over how he might take what was said. Sam looked at him, the anger gone from his face leaving just concern. He huffed, shifting his view from Dean to the man, before closing his eyes. “I’m gonna go for a walk. Grab some air. I’ll be back in a couple hours.” He grabbed his jacket from the chair, and walked out the door of the motel room, leaving Dean and the stranger alone.

Silence filled the room, weighing down upon him, his heart stuttering in his chest knowing that it was just the two of them. All Dean wanted the man to do was whisper sweet dirty promises to him, but he knew that for now he’d have to restrain himself for now.

“So, just to uh, be clear, you aren't planning on having me killed for whatever plans you have?” His voice wavered, only a small part of him actually doubting what the stranger had said. He watched the man look down, shaking his head, before turning his eyes to Dean.

“No, Dean. As unseemly it is to admit, I have found myself, entertained by you. Killing you….Well it would be like erasing a great myth from the world.” He paused, walking towards Dean, and sitting beside him. “Yes, I do have my reasons for entrusting you with certain objects, but I swear Dean, you dying, that’s something I hope will not happen with my plans.”

Dean turned to the man, finding the lush green eyes again. “Well, it’s great to know that at least you’re not trying to kill me. One more person off the list, right?” He smirked at the man, hoping that they wouldn’t end up just chatting. The stranger lifted his hand, cool skin falling upon Dean’s neck. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the man’s thumb rub a line up and down the center of his neck. He stared into the swirls of green, watching as the man moved his right hand to the back of Dean’s head, fingers tangling into his hair.

“Come on, ya can’t just tease me this time.”

The man’s eyes darkened, fingers turning into bright pressure points on his scalp causing a small gasp to fall from his lips. “Oh Dean, the things I could do to you.”

He lost his breath again, the implication of the words, hardening him, sending heat squirming through his body. Closing his eyes he calmed his breathing, preparing for the risk he was about to take. When he opened he flashed a smirk towards the man, he lowered his voice and said, “Well then, why don’t you get started?”

The man tensed, looking carefully at Dean, assessing whether he was really willing to or not. Apparently deciding that it was okay, the man leaned into Dean, pushing him back onto the bed, falling on top of him. A sigh was pushed out of him, his apple green eyes nearly black with his desire. “Now that’s more like it” the man murmured, the accent heavy to his ears.

Shifting, the stranger captured Dean’s lips, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Giving into it easily, Dean moved his hands to wrap around the man, one coming to rest on the man’s shoulder and the back of his neck, keeping him from moving away from Dean. Keeping his hands on Dean in place, the man moved his leg to fit between Dean’s, the friction making him hard.

Pulling back, the stranger lifted his head from Dean, and stared down at him. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look like this? Because you, are absolutely marvelous, Dean.”

Fighting the urge to look away, Dean felt himself blush, his body heating and glowing red at the praise. The man hummed, his fingers trailing down Dean’s chest over his shirt. He watched as the man slowly undid each button on the flannel, pushing it apart to reveal the tanned skin underneath. The mossy eyes flicked up to Dean’s again, checking to make sure he still had his eyes open, before he leaned down and started to press bruises to Dean’s chest. The man worked his way towards his nipples, tongue lapping at the skin, cooling it before it heated again. Dean moaned, his body squirming at the touch, the sensation pulling the skin taut. He felt the man smile against his skin, carrying on his ministrations.

When he felt the man begin to pull up from his chest, Dean was a moaning mess of desire, his mind only thinking about pleasure. “You are so exquisite in your pleasure,” he whispered. Dean couldn't keep himself from moaning at the remark, fully encased in want. “A praise kink, Dean? I had my suspicions but now, I really do believe you have one.” The man’s face swarmed Dean’s vision, pale skin tainted with a pale blush.

“You.” A kiss was pressed down. “Are.” Another kiss followed, this time with a bite from sharp teeth. “Beautiful.” This kiss lasted longer, their tongues dancing and teeth nipping. The man began to rut against Dean, clothed cocks causing heated friction between them. Dean was so hard that moans were spilling over his lips, his hands pulling at every inch of the man, tugging at his hair.

“You are going to fall apart for me Dean.” A wanton moan followed again, Dean drawing closer and closer to coming. “So, good Dean, you just need to wait a little more. This is only the beginning.” At the thought of this just being the start, Dean came, unable to hold back any longer, come coating his boxers. The man above him stopped moving, and then moaned, a deep guttural sound, that had Dean twitching. The moan stopped and then the man fell onto him, before looking to him. Dean met those dark green eyes, now almost black, Dean breathing heavily after the pleasure.

The stranger hummed in thought, before saying, “Well, this has been very amazing Dean, but I am afraid that I must go now.” Seeing the look in Dean’s eyes, the want for the man to stay, he continued talking. “Don’t fret. I will return, but I do have matters of my own to attend to.” Dean nodded, and with a flick of his wrist, the stranger was gone, leaving only the empty pleasure behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So summary: Dean wakes up, it's been like two days. Sam's freaking out, the stranger's there, and Sam gives Dean a lecture. The man swears to not kill Dean, at least as part of his plan. There's a bit of frottage action. That's about it.
> 
> Comments are always welcome, feel free to stop by here or elsewhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	7. Picturesque Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a talk, and Dean comes to some realizations about what his hopes and feelings are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one's a little shorter, but I'm dead tired and well, yeah. I liked how it turned out though, so...

Dean laid on the bed for seconds, minutes, the time passing slowly as he basked in the afterglow. As the warm peace started to leave him, confusion began to swarm his mind mixing with the embarrassment that trickled in. He knew that what he’d just did was fueled by passion, all sense of rationale drowned out by lust, but there was still a part of him that dreaded the idea of having been in a bed with a man that he knew nothing about. Especially with that man finding one of the kinks he tried so hard to hide. No matter how much he believed that they’d hooked up because he hadn't gotten a lot of action lately, there was no denying that he had found himself attracted to the stranger. While he laid on the lumpy mattress his mind wandered over what the man could’ve meant by this only being the start to their flings.

Deciding he had to do something, Dean rubbed his eyes and moved off the bed. As he stood thinking of what to do, the uncomfortable feelings settled into an itch buried under his skin, demanding some sort of relief. With nothing better to do he went for the bathroom hoping that the warm water would soothe him. The pounding water did help him, caressing each bruise he now possessed, the comfort of the memory eliminating all the doubts he had. Even when he stepped out of the shower he was encased in the warm cloud, keeping his muscles and himself relaxed.

It wasn't until he’d left the comfort of the motel’s bathroom that he realized Sam had come back. Checking the window he saw that the afternoon had passed, leaving the dark emptiness of the night in its place. Returning to the bathroom with a pair of sweats and a used-soft tee, he began mentally preparing himself for whatever Sam was about to say. “Heya Sammy,” he called as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said from his spot on his bed. As Dean entered the room, he saw Sam swing his laptop onto the bed focusing on him instead. “I know that you don’t like to talk, but this time we have to.”

Turning to Sam he replied, “Well, we don’t really haaavve to.” He flashed a small smile at Sam, but all he got in return was another bitchface and an eye roll.

“Yeah, Dean, we kind of do.”

With a sigh Dean sat on the opposite bed, hands rubbing tiredly over his face, too tired from the day’s events to try hiding it. “I know Sammy.” Laying back on the bed, he opened his arms with a flourish and said, “Have at it.”

“Dean, I want you to know, in case you haven’t figured it out by now, I don’t care who you’re with. That’s not my issue here.” He paused, fingers drumming on the laptop. “What we really need to talk about, is how you took an unknown weapon, and did--” There was another pause, before he waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t even want to know what you did. The point is, is that we have no idea who or what this guy is. So unless you've got a better idea, I suggest we start doing some research.” Sam picked up the laptop and waved it in front of Dean.

Dean decided to go along with what Sam said, knowing that it was a much better alternative than their usual ‘shoot first, ask later’ policy. “Alright then. Where do we begin?”

“Well, we have to figure out what we know. Maybe we’ll be able to find something that we can use to get an ID on the guy.” He watched as Sam tapped on the keyboard, wondering where they should start. “How about, you just start listing things, and we can try and compile some sort of profile on him.”

“Okie-dokie. What we know about him.” Dean slowed his speaking, trying to put the details together in his head. “Tall guy, raven hair, pale. Really green eyes. Wears coal-black suits. Has a gold cane.”

He watched as Sam typed everything he’d said, the image of the man painting his mind. When the clicking of the keys stopped, he turned to look at Sam again. He watched as Sam looked up at him from the screen and asked, “What else do we know of him?”

Dean was quiet, racking his brain for anything that might help them. “Oh, he uh, he said that he’s got a brother. I think the brother may not want mystery guy to be around us. Well, at least maybe for too long or without his knowing.”

“Okay so the dude’s got a brother. Are you thinking older or younger brother?”

He hummed for a moment, pondering over what it could be. “I’m gonna guess an older bro. I mean, this guy’s pretty clever and dominating, but he didn't seem too fond over the prospect of having to go back to his brother.” Clicks filled the room again. “Hey, he can get some really ancient artifacts, even the uh lost ones.”

“Oh, yeah that’s good. It’s gotta be fairly difficult to find and get them.” There was a pause while Sam typed and he thought. “You said he was clever?”

“Well, yeah. I mean he says that he’s got plans for us and all, so he’s gotta be able to think in long-term plans.” He raced over the conversations that he’d had with the man, looking for something of substance. “The guy’s also got some serious powers.”

“Powers? What type are we talking here?”

“Maybe some sort of invisibility or cloaking thing? He had to get the ring on my finger somehow.” A chuckle escaped his mouth before he continued. “Dude also has the ability to teleport. Kind of like Gabriel, ya know? Except definitely less showy. That’s all that I can think of.”

He waited quietly as Sam continued typing, wondering what all the information could lead them to. There was a part of Dean that hoped they wouldn't find out who the man was, or at the very least that the man wouldn't be one of the more hellish creatures. It was a relief when Sam spoke, taking Dean’s mind away from the multiple possibilities he was creating.

“Alright, so there are I’m guessing a lot of options for who this guy could be. I mean, in mythology there’s got to be over a hundred. It’s like a uh, classic trope in the myths. Older brother’s usually the strong and more favorable one, while the younger becomes smart and isn't as popular. It’s going to take a while to sort through the information and see if any of the mythical families do fit the type, but we’ll get there. All the information’s gotta come together somewhere, right?”

Dean flashed a smile at Sam, muttering “Yeah, right. Just some time.” He knew that finding out more about the man was important, but he also didn't want to ruin the mystery. A bigger part of him though, really didn't want to find out he’d have to give up his guilty pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me here or elsewhere, or to comment, ya know stir the water and such.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	8. Godly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the hunt for research, and the varying mythologies involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's kind of a bit of a history lesson on mythologies. I really do swear there is a plot, just hang in there.

The weak wooden door slammed shut, wobbling in the frame from the force used. Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he let his body fall against the door. He threw a duffel down onto the floor, a heavy thud sounding as dusty book spines slipped out. Sam looked up at him, brow furrowing in the harsh light of his laptop.

“That is the absolute last time I go to a library Sam.” Shuffling towards his bed, he dropped himself face first into the gritty sheets, too exhausted to care about the smell and the feel.

A small chuckle came from the other bed, mixing in with the taps that hit the keys. “Come on, whatever happened on your research expedition couldn't have been as bad as our last trip to a library.”

Dean lifted his head, trying to give an exact replica of the famous bitchface as best as he could. He groaned, punching the bed and flipping back over. “Dude, there is a big difference between somehow destroying everything, and spending hours endlessly searching for something relevant.”

“Seriously man, it was just a trip to a library.”

He sputtered, his eyes wide open when he faced Sam again. “Oh, no, no, no, Sammy.” His voice rose as he pushed himself off the bed. “What I went through, that…That was not just a trip to the library.” The bag was picked up from where it’d been dropped, the books teetering on the edge before slipping back into it. “I, I had to go to four different libraries. And by the way, what town even has four different libraries?” The tapping noises had stopped on the keyboard, while another thud came as the bag plummeted onto the bed. “And, out of that whole trip, I was only able to find seven books. Seven, Sam. I’m not even sure all of them are even somewhat helpful, they were all I could find that might have some sort of connection.”

While he paced by the bed he watched as Sam got up and went through the books in the bag, checking the inside of each. "Well, it looks like you managed to find at least some information from the library." Sam looked at him, flashing a smirk from above the books. "I’m sure that _’Brutal Conquests_ ’ will have something to do with our search.”

He reached over and took the book from Sam, waving it in his face. “I’ll have you know that this book is violent, bloody, and brutal conquests in history, and actually does have relevant information.” Sam lifted his hands in surrender, before turning back to grab the laptop from his bed.

“Looks like we both had the same luck though.”

“Seriously? Dude, everything is on the internet. Everything. How could you not find something?”

“No, I found, uh plenty of information. Just some of it was very, very unrelated.” There was silence as Sam pulled open tabs, short clicks until he started speaking again. “So, get this, ya know the _Marvel Comics_ ,” Sam paused, checking to see if Dean was still listening. “Apparently there’s been a huge popularity jump for them. Basically, I only found two different things, and one of them was Loki. But, since Gabriel’s dead, the man couldn't be Loki.” Dean sat down while Sam pulled up another tab. “Now, the other thing I found, was well, not that great. Remember the uh, Carver Edlund books Chuck wrote?”

“Oh god, what other trouble did the little shit cause for us?” Waiting for Sam to answer thoughts of their run-ins with the prophet ran through his head.

“Well, not only have the _Marvel Comics_ gained popularity, but so have the uh, ‘ _Supernatural_ ’ books.”

“Dear god, what have those annoying fans done now?”

“They've kind of written more, uh fan fiction. So, in the search, we come up. Not as bad as it could be.”

“That’s great you found out that the mystery man could’ve been you or a dead archangel. Great work Sammy. I, actually did find some helpful information in my expedition.”

He started to lay the library books across the bed, catching Sam putting the laptop away on the other bed. “What did you find?”

“Apparently Greek and Roman mythology is very popular now a days. Three of these books are on Greek mythology and two are on Roman mythology. The other two are on Inca and Mayan mythologies. I got some basic info from them all, but I brought them back so you could actually go through it all.”

“Really? Inca and Mayan? That’s, kind of unusual.”

Picking up a smudged black leather-covered book, Dean started flipping through the yellowed pages. “The uh, Mayan lore isn't too clear about our list, but there could be some connections. It looks like there were twins, uhm, a Hunahpu and a Xbalanque. Hunahpu seems to be the older of the two. They aren't really ‘gods’, but I think they had some serious powers, even a bit of shape-changing. Just two downfalls to it all though. Our guy,” a sound of disagreement came from Sam. “Fine, my guy, is pale and doesn't seem to have a great relationship with his brother. Those two, they seemed to be besties.”

He handed the book to Sam, exchanging it for a lighter leather-covered book with the title of ‘Brutal Conquests’ on the cover. “Alright, so then we’re probably not looking at the Mayans then. What about the Inca mythology?”

“Well these guys, are the sons of the uh, sun god Inti, from what the book says. They were, a uh, Manco Cápac and Pacha Kamaq. Apparently Manco, was at times seen as the god of sun and fire. In others, he was seen as a man who ended up with a gold staff, which he and others then used to find and found the civilization. So, they weren't necessarily gods in all the legends, but they were brothers. Even had a gold staff.”

He handed the book over to Sam, shuffling around the others on the bed. “It’s a closer fit than the Mayan one I think, ’specially with the staff, but I think it’s pretty unlikely. Most of the myths have some core fact that is true, but Manco’s seems to have a lot of variation.”

“Yeah, the only solid part of the lore is that Manco was the founder of the Inca civilization. Everything else is just interchanging.”

Sam tossed the book back onto the bed, scanning the other five’s covers. “The other ones are just Roman and Greek mythology?”

Dean answered with a sigh, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dude, why the hell did they feel the need to have so many deities?” Sam’s eyes flicked up from the book he had, taking note of the exasperated tone his voice held. “To start, we've got the, uh, primordial deities. Now there’s a lot there, but the most likely would be Thanatos and Hypnos. Basically, the god of death and his bro the god of sleep.”

“Primordial deities? So like super gods, right? The originals?”

“From what I can tell? Yeah, like way more powerful than gods because they’re the originals. But god of death? I’m guessing he could fit mystery man.”

“Makes sense. What else is there?”

“That’s when the hundreds of deities come into play. Our most likely choice would probably be Hades, king of the underworld. He’s pretty much Pluto in Roman mythology. The dude’s got two other brothers, both better liked than him.”

The brothers stood looking down on the books, trying to piece together what they knew. Sam drew in a breath before asking the question that Dean was dreading. “So, who are we leaning towards?”

Letting out a shaky laugh he answered. “I haven’t got a damn clue. I mean, they all could be, but, I just don’t think any of them really are. They’d all probably fit the bill, and they’d all probably be able to find rare and lost artifacts too. I just don’t think any of them really match. If I had to make a choice out of them, I’d probably have to choose Thanatos or Hades. Both I’d bet are more likely to be able to pull off the whole death-like regalness.”

There was a pause as Sam considered his answer, mentally going over the reasoning behind it. “Okay. I’m gonna go with you on this one since you, uh, have a better grip on the guy. We've got two options next. We can wait for the guy to show up again, or summon him.”

A laugh burst from Dean’s lips, a harsh sound in the small room. “Yeah, that’s a great idea. Summon the deities who can easily send us to the underworld. Fantastic idea, Sammy.”

Sam raised his hands in surrender, a small smile on his face. “Then we’ll wait for the man’s next appearance. I have a feeling you’re already waiting on it. And you seem to have a sense of him too.”

Dean crossed his arms, and let a muttered “do not” slip into the room. As he watched Sam laugh and return the books to the bag, he could only contemplate how far Sam thought they’d gone and how far he was willing to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to contact me whenever, whether here or elsewhere, feedback's always welcome.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine  
> (Btw's thanks to the wonderful internet sites for all of the mythology that I use, it's a wonderful thing.)


	9. Diner Dates & Business Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the man meet at a diner for some food and have a talk.

The days passed in a blur of asphalt and roadside diners, as the brothers sped along the highways. Within the week they’d reached Lincoln, Nebraska where they’d heard talk of some rogue werewolves. Dean swung the Impala into the lot of the _Blue Bill Motel_ , stopping in front of the small office building. He turned to Sam, saying, “You’re on room duty. I've got grub duty.”

Sam gave a huff, before pushing open the door and stepping out, stretching in the process. “Oh?” He leaned down to look in the car, grinning at Dean. “Have you and mystery man planned a dinner date?”

“Very funny, Sam. Did it take you the whole trip to think of that one?”

“Nah, I've started a list,” Sam shouted as Dean pulled away from the office.

It took Dean less time than he thought it would to find a joint that was supposed to be home to the best burgers in town. He parked the car and walked in, his mind focused on whether Sam would want rabbit food or a burger. After spending minutes reading the menu, he began to make his way to the register to order.

“Dean, over here.” He tensed as the rich voice cut through the chatter in the diner, reaching his ears as if the man was right behind him. Turning, he caught sight of the man sitting in a booth on the far wall. As he walked over to the booth, he saw that the man was eating, and across from him sat a plate with a burger and fries on it.

He stopped before sitting down, raising an eyebrow in the man’s direction. “What? You’re ordering my meal for me? Is this some kind of dinner date?”

A small chuckle escaped the man’s mouth as he put his cup of tea down. “Well, with your dating habits, I’m surprised you’d even consider this one. But, if you wish, it certainly can be a dinner date.” Dean stared at the man, confusion crossing his face. “I didn't get you food just so you could stand there all day. Please, sit down.”

He sat down, digging into the food with eager gusto. After a few bites of the burger, he glanced up at the stranger, taking in the man’s wide eyes. “Hey, can’t let good food go to waste.” Putting the burger back on the plate, he wiped his hands and interlocked them on the table. “So, wanna tell me why we are having this dinner date?”

“The why I’ll leave up to you. There are two options that you may choose from, as to your reasoning of me being here.” The stranger paused, checking to make sure Dean was still listening. “First: You could believe that this is a business dinner. That we are meeting to discuss further weapons testing on your behalf. The second option you could believe is that I am here to pursue my romantic interests in you.” A sputtering sound escaped Dean’s lips as he put the glass of water back on the table, thumping a hand against his chest. Smirking at Dean’s reaction, the man continued. “Or to pursue my sexual interests in you.”

At the adjustment to the options, Dean’s sputtering grew turning to coughs. Once he had regained a sense of calm, he started to push the straw around in his glass. After a pause he asked, “Sure there’s no third option?”

The man’s smile grew almost imperceptibly at Dean’s remark. “Make of it all what you will, Dean.”

The straw continued circulating as Dean thought. “So, the third option, could that be uh, you being here on business and, uh, for your second reason.” As he spoke his eyes never drifted towards the man, staring hard at the swirling circles in the water.

A chuckle came from the man before he responded. “This is whatever you decide it to be Dean.”

“Well, how ‘bout we start talkin’ business then?”

Dean watched as the man’s fingers drummed out a beat against the table, creating a sound slow and heavy. “Now, here is where our meeting differs from what would normally happen. I figured that after giving you two weapons of such power, you might want some answers. This is your opportunity to find some.” The man picked up the cup of tea again, quietly sipping it while keeping his eyes on Dean.

“Alright, why do you keep giving me weapons to test out?”

“I thought we’d already gone over this, Dean. The ring was to cause destruction. The sword was to see if you were able to use it.”

Dean was silent for a moment before flashing a cocky smile and saying one word. “Why?”

“Ah, very clever. I’m touched that you remember that conversation, especially since you seemed so distracted.” Dean’s felt his face bloom red with blush, eyes darting across the table. “Yes, I believe that I gave you an impressive first impression. I suppose, since you asked, I am inclined to answer. I have a plan Dean, and after you being able to use the sword, you have become a main figure in it.” The man stopped talking, finishing the tea and putting the cup back on the table.

“Right, so, what is your plan then?” His hand dropped from the straw, picking the burger back up and taking a bite.

“Now, I can’t just give away all of the details, but I suppose I could give you the basics of it. My plan involves someone worthy, you, and a weapon that only the worthy can use. Mind you that weapon is not the sword.”

Finishing the fries, he pushed the plate to the side. “Dude, using some relic of a sword that’s supposed to ‘burn for the worthy,’ doesn't mean that I actually am worthy. Also, why do you still want me to use a weapon like that? And where the hell do you keep finding them?”

“Again, Dean. Do not doubt your value to me, or how valuable you are to me and to others.” The pink blooms on Dean’s face grew brighter, the red highlighting his shining green eyes. “Having you use a weapon of such proportion, like I said before, you have a certain knack for trouble and death. That talent will be useful to my plan in the future. As to where I find these weapons, well if you know where to look they’re fairly easy to find.”

“Is this grand plan you've got gonna hurt innocent people?”

“Not this plan, no. This plan is just a bit of trickery, a practical joke if you will.”

“So, having me testing weapons and all that, it’s all just part of a joke on someone? God, I feel sorry for ‘em.”

“No, don’t feel sorry. We've been playing this game for ages. In fact, it might even be considered rude to stop.” Laughter broke from Dean’s throat, his head falling back with a grin on his face. Glancing at the man he saw a matching grin, dark green eyes filled with mirth.

“Alright, alright, as long as innocent people don’t die, and that includes my brother and I, you can keep playin’ your game.”

“Oh, Dean, I am so glad that you gave me permission to carry on.”

“Well, now that you have my permission, what’s your next move?”

“My next move? Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Aw, come on. At least, if you’re not gonna tell me what’s next, maybe you could just tell me what I can call you? I can’t just keep calling and thinking of you as ‘the mystery man’ or ‘the stranger.’ Ya gotta give me something.”

Silence filled the booth as the man thought. “If you must, you may call me...Luke.”

“Luke? Really?”

The man, Luke, raised an eyebrow in his direction. “I’m sorry, who’s the one who wanted a name?”

Dean sighed and said, “Right, I guess it’s as good as any other name.”

“Exactly.”

He looked at his watch, wondering how they’d passed an hour so easily. “I gotta get going, Sammy’s probably all worried, and who knows what he’ll do if I’m not back soon.”

Putting his hands on the table, he started to stand up, leaning over it. Before he could go, the str-, Luke, grasped his hands. “Wait a moment, I have something for you Dean.”

He was about to ask what it was, but the words remained unsaid as Luke leaned up to meet Dean at the middle of the table, pressing his lips against Dean’s. What held his attention wasn't the kiss though, it was the paper that Luke slid into his hand. The kiss was short lived, as Luke pulled away before straightening up. Dean tightened his fist around the paper, standing up with a blush painting his face.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Dean?”

“Right, yeah, I’m leaving. Uh, thanks for the food and the uh, the date.”

Dean hurried out of the diner, shutting himself into the car. He opened the paper staring at the line of ink on it. ' _A plan is only as good as the person who crafts it and those who execute it._ ' Underneath that was written something that kept the blush on his face. _'You are needed and worthy, Dean._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this one being up later, but it was spring break so I had some time. I swear there is a plot, just bear with me.  
> Feel free to stop by here or elsewhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	10. Where's the Devil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go back over their lore and try to figure out who Luke is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case y'all haven't noticed, I don't have a schedule. Sorry to those who were waiting, but here it is.

Dean drove to the motel with the sprawling words on the note swirling through his head. He understood why the angels had used them as pawns, but he couldn’t understand Luke’s plan. With the angels the plan had been developed over centuries, but Luke…He had no idea why Luke had singled him out of all humanity for his plan. Even more confusing was why Luke believed him to be so special and put so much value on him.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he registered the inside of the bunker, the space coming into focus. His boots made dull sounds, the echoes bringing Sam into the room.

“Dude, you’ve been gone over an hour. What took so long?”

Dean dropped the bag of food down onto the table, nudging it towards Sam. Sinking into a chair, he responded. “Well, remember how we wanted to have a chat with our mystery man?”

Around a mouthful of fries Sam answered with a simple, “Yeah.”

Dean flashed a grin at Sam, turning his phone over in his hands. “Guess who just had a dinner date with him.”

Coughing filled the bunker for a few minutes as Sam choked on his water. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Dean said while nodding. “Went to this diner and, there he is. Even had food for me.”

Sam smirked around the burger he was eating. “So, how’d your date go?”

His eyes widened as he watched Sam waggle his eyebrows. “What are you, ten? We ate food and I got some answers.”

Sam threw the empty wrapper out, folding his arms across his chest as the child-like grin fell away. “Anything new? Or just more puzzles?”

Dean folded his arms to match Sam’s, and kicked his feet up onto the table before responding. “Actually got some solid information from him. By the way, mystery man is out, Luke is in.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah, man didn’t want to tell me his real name, so, we get to call him Luke now.”

“Not the worst name. What else did you find out?”

“Well, his grand plan?” Dean looked to Sam, checking to see if he was still listening. “Apparently there’s another weapon, one that only the worthy can use. Wanna take a guess as to who Luke wants to use that weapon?”

Sam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please tell me this isn’t going to be another apocalypse.”

“Ugh, it better not. I don’t think that’s what his angle is though. He said that he was just taking the weapon as a, uh, sorts of practical joke on someone. Says it’s been goin’ on for ages.”

He watched confusion move onto Sam’s face. “This Luke guy is really testing weapons on you, just to play a prank?” Before Dean could answer, Sam kept talking. “Wait, the sword had to be used by someone worthy, right? But it’s like super dangerous and highly destructive. What’s he expecting from this one?”

Dean was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before he answered. “I don’t think so. The guy seemed really set on it just being a joke. I also made sure that he knew I wouldn’t be a part of this if innocent lives got taken in the process.”

The brothers thought in silence, both going over what meaning they could find. Sam broke the silence, posing a question that Dean knew he’d have to answer. “So, do you think he’s being honest?”

“My guess is that he’s bored. Ya know, just some bored extremely-powerful and well connected being looking for something to do.”

“Basically another Gabriel.”

“Except he’s less douchey, at least.”

“For now. Have any idea as to who he might be?”

Sighing, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “None of the ones I found seem to really fit the bill. I mean Hades and Thanatos, they weren’t really big practical jokers. Most of the time they just seemed annoyed at everyone else.”

“Which leaves us with my options. I know it’s not either of us, and Gabriel’s dead so Loki’s dead. All in all, we’ve got nothing.”

As the brother’s thoughts ran through all the lore they knew, Sam fell into the opposite chair, pulling his laptop with him. “I mean, there is the obvious, but completely unlikely one.”

Dean looked up from the book he’d idly been flipping through. “What’s that?”  
“That Lucifer escaped the cage.”

“No, no, no. I refuse to accept your delusion that it’s the angels again. They cannot be the ones pulling the strings again. I had strings, but now, I'm free.”

“If Lucifer was able to get out of the cage and find a vessel, then why wouldn’t he use you? Claim that you’re the worthy one he needs? Give you weapons that could kill you? Weapons that cause mass destruction? Hell, he even goes by Luke.”

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Sure, there are some, similarities, but I don’t think it’s Lucifer. That guy was always such a pretentious asshole. Luke, he doesn’t have that. He’s got the whole more power attitude goin’, but what deity doesn’t? And Lucifer never liked me, remember? You were his favorite, I was always in his way. I don’t think that anyone could undergo that much of a change.”

“If you believe that it’s not him that strongly, then sure. But, that leaves us with no other options.”

“What if,” Dean paused, glancing at Sam before turning back to the pages of the book. “Gabriel didn’t die? Maybe he’s pulling this as some sort of trick before announcing he’s not dead. He always was pretty angsty towards me.” Or even if he is dead, what if there actually was a Loki. Someone who willingly let Gabe hide, and hid too.”

“No, dude. Gabe’s an archangel, who would willingly help conceal him from the others?”

“I don’t know man. Someone else who’s in as much deep shit as he was? Either way, it’s the only thing that makes sense. The practical joking, the heedless danger, it all fits Gabe. Hell, it even fits Loki. At this point, I think our best bet is that Luke’s either Gabe or Loki. They’re the closest fit to the man we know.” He paused and smiled. “Although, if it is Gabe, he looks damn fine in suits.”

Sam huffed at the sentiment, but still smiled. “Are we really considering a possibility of Luke being Loki or Gabriel?”

“Yeah, Sam. I don’t think that we have any other options.”

“So, what do we do now? Summon him? Research? Wait?”

“Again with the summoning? Is there some conversation you want to have with him?”

Across from him Sam stood and stretched. “Nah, I just thought you’d like to have another date with him.”

“Aw, worried for my love life Sammy? Very kind of you, but I have a feeling he won’t be able to wait to see me.” Dean was the one who waggled his eyebrows.

“Of course how could I be so stupid?” Sam ran a hand through his hair, tiredly looking around the room. “I’ll see what I can dig up in the stacks, before hitting the hay for the night.”

“Knock yourself out man, but I’m not researching tonight.”

“Alright,” Sam said, as he left the room, shouting a good night on his way.

In the room alone, Dean turned his eyes to the book, checking the title. He was surprised to see that with all the books of lore around, he was holding Shakespeare’s ‘ _Twelfth Night_.’ As he stood up he muttered to himself, “What are you hiding, Luke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again feel free to talk to me here or anywhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine  
> I also just saw Avengers: Age of Ultron, so bonus points if ya notice the reference in it!


	11. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Luke who needs some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I skipped an update last week but this one's earlier, and it's not much, but I had time, so, yeah.

Over the following days Dean’s mind revolved around Luke. He searched for similarities everywhere, in every book, in every news report. Even Sam started to notice Dean’s odd behavior, pulling away from him when he was researching. No matter what he did there was no removing Luke from his daily thoughts.

When his ever-present concern for Luke traipsed into his fantasies, Dean knew he was screwed. It was one thing to have a wet dream after getting turned on by the man, but they hadn't even gone very far. So when he encountered a fantasy, not blurred from a dream, he was more than a little surprised. Not only did the fantasy overtake him while he was surrounded by a pile of books, but it wasn't just some steamy sex scene. No, Dean had to face the fact that he was questioning Luke, which soon turned hot, with him becoming the one interrogated.

Dean knew it was risky for a hunter to let themselves get carried away in fantasy, especially with an unknown creature, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Sam had been able to see the strain that Dean’s inner war was putting on him, and had been giving him plenty of breathing room, even keeping conversation to a minimum.

The quiet stillness in the room became a companion to Dean, only disturbed when the brother’s needed to convey plans. He’d spent the better part of the day basking in the silence of the empty room, knowing that he was free to relax and watch Dr. Sexy until Sam came back from the library run he was on.

That was, of course, up until the peacefulness was interrupted by a shadowy figure, darkened by the golden hues of the falling sun. Before he was able to say anything, the silhouette flung him onto the bed.

“Do not speak yet, Dean. I need you to remain silent for a moment.”

The accent washed over Dean, comforting him with the knowledge that it was Luke and not an ugly. He watched as Luke ran a hand through his hair, throwing his usually pristine appearance into a picture of chaos. It was Luke’s wide eyes full of shock and panic that concerned him the most.

“I have a favor to ask of you, and I do so under no small sacrifice.” There was a pause as Luke closed his eyes, before blurting out, “You’re human.”

Dean stared at Luke, not even daring to speak. “No, I mean--” Luke broke off his sentence again. “Of course, you’re human. But, as a human, your morals and values and such, are different than mine.” Luke paused again, this time checking to see if he had Dean’s full attention. “Since you have these, I need you to do me a favor. There’s this, this matter that I need to have taken care of. It’s something that you need to, well, judge upon. All, of course, based on your human standards. Do you understand?”

As Dean went over what the man had said, he nodded his understanding. “I get it, but is someone gonna get, I don’t know, like executed or something depending on my say so, right?”

Luke gave a dry chuckle, moving himself to sit beside Dean on the bed. “No, no. I’m not overly fond of execution. But I have a feeling you’ll do just as well with this task.” Luke turned his head, the strain of worry giving way to a cocky grin Dean’s way. “After all, you are worthy.”

Laughter overtook the room, a twin grin falling onto Dean’s face. “Oh yeah?” He asked, while still laughing. “What really am I worthy of?”

Luke stared at Dean, black blooming inside the circles of green. “You are worthy of so much more than this world has given you.”

Dean leaned into Luke, placing a tan hand on top of a pale one. “Hmmm, but I’m more interested in what you can give me.” He leaned into Luke, pushing their shoulders together.

Ever so slowly Luke moved his hand, letting it hover near Dean’s neck. Dean waited, hoping that Luke would find whatever spot he was looking for to place his hand quickly. To his dismay, the hand and its owner pulled away before anything could happen.

“Unfortunately, Dean, I am here for business. Any pleasure, well, that will sadly have to wait until after everything’s taken care of.”

“Right, right. Business first. How’s this goin’ down?”

Luke stood up again, straightening his overcoat. “I’ll have to return to fetch the matter, but then I’ll come back here, and well, you’ll judge. Now, for your safety, as well as theirs I’m sure, I will have to blindfold you.”

A hand was thrown up, cutting off whatever sputtering response Dean was about to give. “Now, none of that hunter reasoning. I’m sure you've already realized that I’m more powerful than most of what you've previously encountered. A blindfold would be the least of your worries.”

The hunter part of Dean’s brain ran through all the scenarios, all the risks that were involved. “Alright, yeah, you've got a point.” He stood up from the bed, folding his arms across his chest. “Just, uh, bring the problem here, and we’ll hash it out.”

Luke’s grin grew, breaking into a smile before he tamed it back down to the grin it had been. “Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Thank you Dean, thank you so much. I’ll return shortly and this can all be sorted out.”

“Mhmmm, and then,” Dean moved closer, leaning up to whisper in Luke’s ear. “Then we can move onto the fun part.”

Luke’s hand reached for Dean’s hair, pulling his neck back along with his head. Dean watched Luke lick his lips, the pressure on his hair never letting up. “You always seem to exceed my expectations of you, Dean.” The grip on Dean’s hair was removed, and he stood back up to his regular stature. “Later, we will have time to enjoy ourselves. For now though, I’ll go and fetch the cause of our business. I’ll return shortly, Dean.”

There was a snap and then Dean was alone again, with only the blue-grey light from dusk in Luke’s place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had returned to the motel room an hour after Luke had left. It wasn't long before Sam realized that Dean wasn't as snappy as before. Taking in the small smile that was on Dean’s face, Sam began to strike up a conversation.

“So the trip to the library was useless. Just more lore on everything we've been looking at.”

Dean grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his duffel and headed into the bathroom. “Awesome. Four days and we still haven’t gotten anything.” When he came out of the bathroom, he remembered the deal he’d made with Luke. “Well, you might not have gotten anything, but Luke stopped by for a chat.”

“Really? How’d that go?”

“Pretty interesting, actually.” Dean raised his arm, rubbing the back of his neck. “Luke, he uh, well he wants me to judge, I guess, this....I don’t even know. Argument? Person? Whatever, it is, it’s something that apparently I can do, cuz, as he said ‘I’m a human.’”

“That doesn't sound crazy at all.” Sam thumbed through one of the dusty volumes he had as Dean grabbed an extra burger from lunch.

“Gets weirder. I have to be blindfolded while doin’ the judging.”

Sam looked up from the book, eyes wide. “Dude, are you seriously letting him blindfold you?”

Dean pulled another bitch face, giving Sam a blank stare. “Again, he was able to get a ring on my finger without me knowing. I’m not all too concerned over a single blindfold.”

“Right.” Sam paused as he thought over what to say. “So has Luke and his...problem, already shown up?”

“Nope. Said he’d be back soon, but hasn't come back since.”

“Are you sure he’s still coming? What if he--” Anything else that Sam said was cut off when he vanished from the room. As Dean went to grab the knife under the table, his eyes were covered with a cloth, his ears ringing with the heavy voice that warred with Luke’s.

Over the chaos Luke’s voice rang out, silencing the other voice. “Now Dean, when have you ever known it to be a good idea to hold a knife while blindfolded. After all, we wouldn't want our judge to get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that the next chapter's better. I have a feeling it will be, cuz I think I'm gonna use to move the plot, but I haven't fully decided yet. So, just, bear with me everybody. As always feel free to leave comments, or to chat here or elsewhere.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine
> 
> Btw big thank you to all who have given me kudos and also the hits! You're all awesome!


	12. The Best Plans are the Ones That Should Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes up with a plan, and things get heated between him and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, this is like second-attempt at writing smut. Bear with me, I should get better (I hope). Also, the info I got is taken from Wikipedia, so yeah. Also if you don't like sex scenes (kind of), just skip to the end notes.

Pressure fell on Dean's shoulders as he was propelled through the room until he landed with a dull thud and a squeak of a spring on the bed. Cool hands smoothed over the flannel lining his arms, coming down to take hold of Dean's hands. Luke's hands were a comfort to Dean, soothing away most of the nerves that he held.

"Now, Dean," Luke's voice softly said beside his ear. "All you have to do is sit here and listen. Then, you'll make a decision. It's that simple. Do you understand?"

He choked on his answer, sputtering out a quiet "Yes."

"Good," Luke muttered, pulling cold relief from Dean's burning palms. "Any questions before we start Dean?"

"Just, uh, what'd ya do with Sammy?"

Luke chuckled, a hand falling back onto his shoulder. "Your brother's fine Dean. I sent him to an animal shelter on the West Coast. They're having an adopt-a-pet fundraiser, and knowing you I'd have to send him somewhere he would enjoy. I wouldn't be too concerned if he comes back with a pet."

Dean could hear the smile in Luke's voice and found himself returning it. "Alright, let's get down to business."

There was a shuffling noise on the matted carpet as Luke moved back away from Dean. "You may begin, friend."

"Thank you," rumbled a deep voice, with the same rich accent as Luke. "I will cut to the quick of it, Dean, since you have been kind enough to allow me audience."

"Of course, no problem." Dean's response was shaky, the tenor of the unknown person throwing him off.

"To begin, there is a very powerful and very valuable weapon that has been stolen from me."

"Did you check Luke for it?"

"Luke?" Dean could hear the confusion in the other's voice, but he was surprised to hear traces of amusement. "I'm afraid that this is most definitely one weapon that Luke would be incapable of stealing."

"Oh, right then. Big bad weapon got taken why not take it back?"

"It is not that simple Dean. Even now I am unsure of how they managed to get the weapon. But they are many and have put it where I cannot reach without the weapon." As Luke spoke, Dean found himself comparing the two voices, noting how calming Luke's was, where the other's made him wish for a fight.

"The one who has my weapon, they have many at their disposal and without it, well, the two of us would be unable to dispose all of them on our own. They, they have a demand. One that neither of us is willing to let happen."

The man stopped talking, as Luke picked up the tale. "They want us to hand over someone very close to us all, so the two may wed."

"Awesome, hostage negotiations." Dean interjected, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"We are unwilling to give up who they want, which is where the problem rises." The other said, the heavy tone filled with worry. "We've already contacted those with extreme power, but I was hoping a human could provide a different view on the matter."

"What'd the others say?" Dean asked, wanting to try and find any details about the two that he could.

"Now Dean, we want your original ideas, whether they end up the same as what we heard or not." As Luke chided him, Dean could tell that the man was smirking again, and allowed a returning smirk to fall on his face.

"Who would I be if I didn't try to at least know the easy way?"

"Hmm," Luke hummed before speaking. "What we really want to know is if you know of any possible ways to get the weapon back? Without, of course, harming the one wanted or insuring our destruction from those who have it."

Dean sat there in the darkness that only he could see as he thought of possible solutions for the two to use. Ideas ran in circles around his head, but for each good one he thought of there was always plenty of downfalls. "I don't know man. I don't have all the details so every idea I come up with just had an extremely high chance of failure."  
A hearty, deep laugh echoed through the room, vibrating each bone in Dean's body. Blindly raising his hands in front of him Dean spoke. "Hey I'm just giving you both fair warning."

"What my friend is laughing about Dean, is that, we tend to find ourselves in the midst of hazardous plans most of the time," Luke explained. "At least this time we may be able to have some understanding of the risks and prepare ahead of time."

"Right. My ideas still have a high probability of death."

Luke chuckled, before responding to Dean's comment. "How about you share the best one? Then we'll see if it's workable or not."

Dean nodded his head, choosing the idea that would hopefully let Luke live. "Honestly, my best idea is pretty corny." He paused, waiting to see if Luke would stop him. When there was no interruption he continued. "You're going to have to have someone dress up as the person that the others want. Then you can pretend to have them marry and get your weapon back. I can't really think of much else without knowing more. But at least this way you could have it be like, a fighter or something."

Silence filled the room, and for a moment Dean was worried that Luke and the other had abandoned him for his terrible idea. Much to his surprise, laughter erupted from the two instead. "That is exactly what another told us, but my friend insisted on getting a second opinion." Luke's words were barely understandable through the bursts of laughter.

"Apparently we have our plan." The other's words were even mixed with laughter.

"Seriously?" Dean couldn't keep his astonishment from showing through. "You two are gonna go with that? Once they find out it's not the person they want, which they probably will, your chances of living drop to zero." The worry must have shown stronger than Dean thought, because in the next second there was a presence at his side. A cool hand found its way to Dean's shoulder, beginning to rub soothing circles that fell into his bones.

"Is someone worried that I wouldn't live? I give you my full assurance Dean; it would take much more than some angry party-goers to get rid of me."

"Good." Dean tilted his head, angling it towards where he assumed Luke's head to be. Leaning into the man, he whispered, "I've got way too many plans for us, just to have you go and die on me."

A scraping sound came from where Luke had been, but Dean stayed still not daring to move. "Well, I'll take my leave then." The rumbling continued and Dean could only wonder if it felt as strong in Luke's bones as it did in his. "Thank you, my friend; I will wait for your exit before we return to convey plans. There's no need to rush, you deserve some fun. "  
Dean listened as heavy footfalls echoed the room as the other person went towards the door. His surprise was minimal since, he still hasn't formed any conclusions about who Luke and the other were including their powers, but was slightly shocked when he heard the door open and close.

Turning back to Luke he smiled. "Your friend uses a door, why don't you?"

"Well," he felt the shift in the bed as Luke move closer to him. "They are not nearly as powerful as me. I have no need for doors and such trivial things."

"Really?" Dean lowered his voice, trying to bring himself closer to Luke. "Are humans a trivial thing? Or am I just a random exception?"

“No, Dean.” He felt cool lips brush against his own, taking in a sharp breath at the touch. “You are not a random exception. You are the only exception.”

Dean chuckled at the sentiment, dark and low in the closeness of the man. “Don’t make it sound like such a chore, would you?”

“In some ways it is Dean. Most humans are small-minded and boring. You, you have a…I’m not exactly sure what it is, but there’s a sort of ‘spark’, if you will. That ‘spark’ is endearing and enticing. In all my time, I’ve never met a human as, well, in sum, entertaining as you.”

“Glad you like the package. But, how about we leave the talking behind for now and move onto the fun stuff.” Dean pushed closer to Luke, pressing everything he could against the man.

He felt Luke pull back from him before the rich voice filled his ears, low and heady. “That idea is highly appealing.”

Dean was shoved into the bed, falling blindly on it with Luke following him. Before he could make any sort of remark, the man’s cool mouth enveloped his, rough and harsh. Luke quickly moved soft lips to Dean’s jaw line, sucking hard bruises. Small gasps had started falling from Dean’s lips at the bruising, but when Luke started a trail of bites down his neck, the gasps turned to moans.

Lifting his head from Dean, Luke stopped his ministrations. “I think the clothes are in the way of any progress.”

Dean hastily nodded his head, scrambling for Luke when he felt the air hit his skin. Moans echoed from the two as the friction lit them on fire. “Don’t--” Another moan. “Don’t tease this time. Want you to fuck me.” Luke groaned above him, the pressure from the hands on his shoulders increasing and sure to leave bruises.

“Blindfold on or off?” Luke gasped out.

“On,” Dean screamed as a mouth bit his nipple and a hand grasped his cock.

“Kinky,” Luke muttered. “Normally, I’m all for the foreplay. But, I think we both would just like to get to the fucking already.” There was a snap of fingers and Dean felt himself suddenly open and prepped, usually a lengthy process with the few he’d bottom for.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Dean whimpered. With a rough shove Luke’s cock was in Dean, one hand on his shoulder, another on his dick. Cries of passion surrounded the two, as rough grunts were pulled from each.

Time passed in a haze of skin slapping skin, hair being pulled, and bites falling on chests. By the time Dean was ready to come, swears had joined the cacophony of sounds filling the room, both chasing pleasure highs. Luke held the base of Dean’s cock until he gave a stuttered warning, both coming from the intensity and craved release. The rigorous chanting of names fell away to a hush filled with quiet breaths. When they pulled apart, Luke snapped his fingers again, the mess gone inside and out as well as the blindfold. “That,” Dean said with a breathy sigh, his chest still heaving. “Best sex I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot of sex.”

Luke chuckled at Dean’s exclamation. “Yes, for a human, you were amazing.” Dean watched dazed as Luke leaned towards him, staring at the black-green eyes. “And there’s still so much we’ll do.” Dean basked in the afterglow, cool hands soothing his heated skin. Barely aware of what Luke was doing, he felt the blankets drawn up around him, the man leaning down to place a kiss on Dean’s lips.

“I am sorry to cut and run, Dean, but I do have someone waiting for me, and your brother will be worried too.” Catching sight of the panicked look that slowly showed, Luke continued. “Don’t worry. I’ll send him back tomorrow morning. That way you’ll be able to rest. You’ll need all you can get. After all, you somehow managed to last a good hour with me. You truly are different from all the rest.”

Luke snapped his fingers and was gone, leaving Dean wrapped in soft flannel pajamas and plush blankets. The only thought in his head was how he’d been able to last that long and when the two would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Luke and another consult Dean, who comes up with a plan (see title). Luke's friend then sees the tension between the two and leaves. Sex ensues. 
> 
> Again feel free to talk wherever, even leave comments on what you think.  
> My tumblr's: aholyhellonlymine


	13. The Truth Will Set You Free or Take You to a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth had to come out somehow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry!!!! I know that it's been quite a while, but I was busy finishing high school, and then summer, and then settling into college. I had some time today so I figured I'd write it. So sorry again!!

Dean awoke this time to a soft chuckling and something lapping at his face. Blearily, he opened his eyes and saw a mass of brown fluff in front of him. With a groan he sat up, turning to look at Sam. “Really dude?”

He watched as Sam rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders with an innocent smile. “No one else wanted him, Dean. A full grown adult husky collie mix? No one wanted him, and I couldn’t just leave him there.”

Staring silently at Sam, Dean considered his options. Unless he knew someone who was willing to take on dog, there was no way Sam was giving it away. With a sigh of defeat he began to pet the affectionate mutt. “Alright, what’s his name?”

Sam grinned and came over to sit next to the dog, pulling at the collar. Turning the tag over, he showed it to Dean. “I figured this way we’d never be able to forget, uhm your ‘friend’.”

Bitter laughter fell from Dean’s lips as he read the tag, slowly getting less and less bitter. “There were no other names that sounded good to you? Like yeah that’s a good name and all, but for a dog?”

“Come on Dean. Like you wouldn’t name the first pet you got Luke Skywalker? I bet if the guy you’ve been hooked on wasn’t calling himself Luke, you would’ve named the first kid you had Luke.”

Shaking his head, he smiled at the dog. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Giving the dog a pet, his smile grew. “Well, at least you didn’t wind up with a puppy.”

“No, all the puppies got taken by families. No worries there.” There was a pause as they sat petting the ball of fluff on the bed. “How’d your night go over? I assume nothing went wrong since you’re not fatally injured or dead.”

“Oh, my night was just wonderful Sammy. Everything a hopeless romantic could ever want.” Notching a smile, he continued, his voice pitched to a wistful tone. “First he came over. Then he blindfolded me.” As he spoke he watched Sam smile start to look painful. “And then we began discussing plans for exchanging a person for a weapon with his friend.”

Sam’s face morphed from grossed out to shock as he processed what Dean said. “Is that what he wanted you to ‘judge’?”

Scoffing a little, Dean answered. “Yeah I think he was so panicked when he’d asked me to help the other day, that judge was the only thing he could think of. Honestly, it was more like giving some helpful advice.”

“Well did you guys get a solid plan together?”  
Another scoff. “I don’t know if it’s really a ‘plan’, but they said it was good. Helps that someone else apparently pitched the same idea.”

“That sounds so convincing, Dean. Also, I was thinking. Why don’t we just ask Cas who Lu--”

A sharp rapping against the door, stopped Sam from talking. Any questions he was about to pose were further silenced by the door being pushed open. Dean smiled as he watched Luke enter. The smile was quickly replaced by worry as he saw how frantic Luke looked.

Quirking an eyebrow at Luke he waited for an explanation. When the silence stayed and the worry grew, he decided to ask. “You and your friend get the plan to work?”

Short, angry laughter came from Luke. The laughter died away, leaving a rueful glare in its place. “Before I explain why I’m here, might I ask Sam and his new friend to leave?”

Sam quickly gathered up the dog and grabbed a leash before dashing out of the door. Dean heard a quick, “Just going for a walk,” before the door clicked shut.

“So, what’s wrong now? Other than the fact that my brother named a dog after you?” He finished speaking and rubbed his hands across his face, trying to stimulate some sort of life into him.

Luke’s fingers stopped the fast, harsh pace of tapping on the staff they’d been keeping. “Really?” A small smile tugged at Luke’s face, before growing serious. “We will return to this matter after we have cleared up business matters.” With a sigh, Luke sank down onto the edge of Dean’s bed. “Well, my friend and I were successful in our endeavor. The enemy believed that my friend was the person they wanted, and then before they were to wed, we stole away with the weapon. It was going fine until they realized what had happened. Once they realized that we’d taken the weapon though, then the brawl started. It was an easy win for us, especially when they were all drunk and had been expecting a wedding.”

There was a pause as Luke caught his breath. “It sounds like everything went fine.”

Another sigh. “Yes, Dean. Everything did go fine. It went wonderfully. Splendid, really. And that’s the problem. You see, the person who came up with the idea before we consulted you, was the person they wanted for marriage. So, we’re going to have a feast in their honor. What’s wrong is that my friend wants to invite you.”

Luke fell silent, leaving Dean’s mind to reel in the empty space. Not letting the silence grow too much, he asked another question. “So, what are you gonna do then.”

He watched as Luke got up and began to pace, noticeably more anxious than before. “I’ve got two options. I can either tell you more and bring you to the feast, or I don’t and face my friends judgement.”

“How big of a feast is it?”

“Everyone Dean, everyone will partake in it. It wouldn’t even do to have them all say the name I’ve given you. After enough mead they’d end up slipping.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to tell me more.”

“I fear that you are right Dean. I just ask that, before you might over react, to just let me explain.” Luke paused, dark green eyes holding Dean’s, waiting for a sign of understanding. Dean gave a shaky nod, and waited for Luke to continue. “My name is Loki.”

Dean’s brain shut down. Every mental faculty he had stopped working. Loki. Loki was Gabriel. Gabriel was Loki. Gabriel looked nothing like Luke. Gabriel was more of a smart ass. Gabriel was dead. His sense came back to the sound of Luke (until he understood anything more, Luke was staying Luke) snapping his fingers and calling his name.

“Are you listening Dean? Dean? Are you listening?” Dean gave another nod, this one much shakier than the first. “Good. Yes, I am Loki. The thing is that, I am from an entirely different universe. The only reason I’m able to travel between mine and your’s is that, unfortunately, I guess, the Loki in this world is dead.” He paused in the story, letting the knowledge sink in.

“So, Gabriel really is gone then?” Dean was quiet as he spoke, trying to process all the information.

“Well, I never said that. I just said that this Loki is dead. I had already searched my world for someone worthy enough for the joke I want to play, but had been unable to find anyone. So, I switched universes. You might think it a bit odd, and maybe too intense, but my brother and I have been playing jokes on each other for centuries.” Dean opened his mouth to ask questions, but before he could start Luke threw up his hand to stop him. “The friend who you helped in the matter the other day, is actually my brother, Thor.” A smile glanced his face as he went on talking. “And yes, I am very, very old Dean. Although technically fairly young back home.”

This time Dean interrupted. “You mean Asgard, right?”

Luke’s smile grew. “Precisely.”

“So let me see if I’ve got it all right. You’re Loki. You’re from another universe, to find someone worthy, who you think is me. You wanted to find me to play a prank, and you’re really old.”

“Yes, exactly. It seems very vain and all, but I really have come to care for you.” Dean was taking the man for his word for now, since he hadn’t lied. He watched as Luke---Loki, struggled to say something. “I should probably inform you too that, the uh, the comics here. I believe they’re called _Marvel Comics_? Yes, they, in my universe, well, they’re the reality in that universe.”

“So like how Sam and I are in a show in another universe?”

“Exactly like that. Which leaves me with one question I believe.”

“What’s that?”

“Would you like to go to the feast with me?”

“Sounds lovely. When do we leave?”

As Loki answered, Dean began to get up. “As soon as you’re ready. And as much as I enjoy the view, I do recommend you do try to cover yourself up.”

Smirking, Dean began to grab clothes from his duffel, still naked from the night before. “You recommend, huh?” His smirk grew as he felt Loki come up behind him, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him in.

“Well, I certainly enjoy the view, but I don’t want any others falling for you. It’s going to take everything to make sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also again, so sorry! Also nothing is mine etc etc. Also the story is that basically the Frost Giants get Thor's hammer, they want Frigga, Loki and Thor go to Frigga (cuz Loki caused it all-a bet I believe), they disguise Thor and use Frigga's feather cloak to fly over, attend the ceremony, disguises off, Thor gets the hammer, and then fight. Obviously Thor and Loki win, but that's pretty much what happens I believe. 
> 
> Feel free to stop by and talk whenever:  
> My tumblr's: revelswiththestars


	14. Gold & Rainbow Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inter-universal travel and a whole lot of rainbows and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that its shorter but I had some time while procrastinating for my bio exam, so yeah, its short but it happens.

Once Dean had finished getting ready, Loki had dragged him to empty lot, not too far from the motel. He’d left a hastily written note for Sam, saying that he’d be attending a crazy Asgardian party and not to worry if he was gone for a bit. Going to an empty lot had been understandable, but when it came to standing in the exact center of it, he wasn’t really sure what was happening. Dean watched as Loki spun in circles, his mouth moving silently as his eyes roved the area. When Loki turned the calculating eyes to Dean, he decided to find out what was going on.

“Enjoyin’ the view? I know I’m sure enjoying this wonderful empty lot.”

Loki’s head snapped up, catching Dean’s eyes. “Well, I’m certainly enjoying one of them.” He flashed a smirk towards Dean before directing his attention to the ground. Moving his feet, he dug a circle into the ground, marking the spot where he’d stood. Looking back at Dean, he saw that there was a mirroring smirk on his face. He moved over to where Dean stood, tilting his body just enough to press Dean against the lot’s fence. “Although I do enjoy the sight of you Dean, in this empty lot,” he paused, brushing his lips against Dean’s jaw, before pressing a kiss to it. “We are not here to enact any of the multitude of fantasies that we are capable of creating. This is where we shall return to my universe from, far enough away that any wandering eye shall only believe it to be a mere vision distortion.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to take care of some of those fantasies once we’re back.” Dean paused, giving a little cough as he took his voice back to a normal level. “It’s also pretty good that we probably won’t be seen. Savin’ a few more from goin’ to the crazy box.”

“Exactly,” murmured Loki. He pulled himself back from Dean, grabbing Dean’s hand as he moved towards the circle he’d marked. Reaching the circle he stopped, and pointed at the mark. “This is where we have to stand for travelling to my world.”

“Right, so, how do we do that?”

“In short, I will call to someone, who will open the bridge that binds all the worlds of Yggdrasil. That bridge will then take us to Asgard. Normally, the bridge here, would take us to the Asgard here. We are going back to my universe through a few tricks that I know and objects that I have.” Loki’s eyes flicked up and down Dean again. “Upon our arrival, I am afraid we will have to find you some more suitable clothing to wear. Something to help you blend in some. Does that sound alright to you?”

“Yeah, that sounds, fairly normal, I guess.”

“Good.” Loki paused and pursed his lips. “Now, I should warn you about the bridge. Please try to refrain from complete mockery of it when I tell you...The bridge does look sort of like a crystallized rainbow.” Dean, not trusting himself to speak without making jokes over the whole idea, nodded with a grin plastered on his face. “Right then, I am going to make the call, just hold still.” Dean’s grip on Loki’s hand tightened ever so slightly as he waited. He watched as Loki drew in a deep breath and began to shout at the twilight sky. “Heimdall, open the gate!”

As the shout echoed in the empty space, Dean latched his other hand onto Loki’s arm, clutching on harder as the ground began to shake. “This rainbow road isn’t going to kill us, right?”

“No, it will not Dean. Just whatever you do, do not let go of my arm.” Loki smiled and looked up at the sky, nudging Dean with the gold cane to do the same. Lifting his head he saw bits of rainbow start to fall from the heavens. As the particles of color fell around them, there was a tugging sensation and then their feet weren’t touching the ground anymore.

In mere seconds, they’d travelled through a vortex of rainbow colors and found their feet greeting solid ground again. Loki chuckled, the motion vibrating his chest. “What?” mumbled Dean.

“Nothing, it is just, you seem to have been slightly startled from the trip. If you want, you can look at where you are. I think you might want to take in your surroundings.”

Upon hearing Loki’s words, Dean pulled his head away from Loki’s chest, a blush rising on his face. When he saw what was around him, he drew in a gasp as his grip fell free of Loki’s arm. Looking around all he could see was glittering gold, and glimpses of the empty expanse of space. Turning, he took in the giant sword lodged in the center of circular room, along with the man attached to the handle.

Pulling the sword out of the floor, the man gave a deep bow before saying, “Welcome, Prince Loki and his honored friend.”

“Thank you, Heimdall. Dean this is Heimdall, Heimdall this is Dean. Dean, Heimdall is the gatekeeper of the bridge.”

Giving a small wave towards Heimdall, Dean stuttered as he said, “Uh, it’s an honor to meet you, uh Sir Heimdall.”

Throwing the sword over his shoulder, Heimdall came to stand in front of Dean and Loki. “Heimdall will do just fine, Dean. Loki and I have found better terms since he’s been making frequent trips to the Other Worlds. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean.” A hefty hand fell upon Dean’s shoulder as a matching one landed on Loki’s. “They have waited to begin the festivities, until the two of you arrived. Prince Thor has informed me that before the celebration begins, he wishes to have a word with the two of you.”

Dean watched as Loki’s mouth dipped down into a small frown, his shoulders pulling back. “If he must. First though, I must go and find more accommodating clothing for Dean.”

“Of course. If you do not mind, I will stay here and watch.”

Loki’s grimace turned into more of a smile as he threw his hand onto Heimdall’s shoulder. “Right then, we will be on our way. Thank you, again, friend.” Turning towards Dean, he moved his hand from Heimdall’s shoulder to Dean’s hand, giving a slight tug to start him moving.

“Uh, thank you, Heimdall. It was uh, a real pleasure to meet you.” Dean finished stammering just as Loki’s tugs began to drag him along out of the gold circle.

“Now Dean, this bridge that we will be crossing, this is the crystallized rainbow. I warn you again to not let go of me. We would not want you to fall off into the unknown.” Loki gave a small chuckle as he pulled Dean along.

As they exited the circular room, Loki’s eyes never strayed from Dean’s face, soaking in the wonder that Dean had for the cacophony of colors against the stark contrast of the black expanse of space and the shining golden towers of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stop by and chat, here or elsewhere  
> My tumblr's: revelswiththestars


	15. Any Night is Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration and preparation. In other words, Dean doesn't always have the brightest ideas, and is picky about his clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one! Yes, yes, I know I'm procrastinating the party scene, but it has been a hell of a week, so enjoy this for now.

By the time they crossed the bridge, Loki’s arms were wrapped close around Dean again. Before they continued on, Dean fell to a stop, turning to take in the view of the horizon once more. Loki waited patiently, silently wondering what the human found so awesome about the scene. The only time he had been amazed by the sight was as a child. Thor and him had waited and waited dying to cross the bridge. Odin had finally given in, and brought them to show them everything that they would in time rule over. After seeing Asgard from there, and later hearing Thor brag about how great of a king he would be, forgoing Loki completely, the wonder began to slowly dwindle away.

Deciding that enough time had passed, Loki gave a slight nudge to Dean. “Come, they will not wait to feast forever. We still must find you some decent clothing.”

Dean gave a slight cough, before turning his eyes toward Loki. “Right, so, where do I get these new threads, huh?”

Loki’s mouth dipped down, before quirking up in a smirk. “Well, I believe that you are similar enough in stature to one of my brother’s good friends. We will go through the back ways into the palace, he keeps a small wardrobe there in case of battle.”

There was a sharp tug on Dean’s wrist before he was being dragged behind Loki, the two quickly passing through the varying back ways. As they passed through small alleys and up steep stairs, Dean lined the silence with questions. “Do you guys go to battle like, a lot? Is it just like necessary fights? Or is it just whenever you feel like it?”

“That depends. Sometimes there are no quarrels and we fight for sport. Other times we go to battle as allies with those who need it.”

Dean took in the information, silent as the road sloped down into a tunnel. “So does this guy just hang out at the palace enough to have a wardrobe there?”

“My brother’s friend, Fandral, he likes to be ready to impress as much as he likes to fight. He has a way with people, many find him highly alluring.” Echoes filled the tunnel, rich with Loki’s voice. Dean shivered as the rich sounds fell around him, filing away the countless possibilities he thought of for a later time.

“Am I like, stealing his clothes then?” Loki scoffed, the sound accompanying the footfalls as the two made their way up a shimmering spiral staircase, tinged with the soft golden light hanging in the air.

“Please, Fandral spares no expense when it comes to his clothing. I would not be surprised if he has duplicates of his favorite outfits. One outfit, should not affect him too much. If it bothers you too much, then after the celebration, you may leave it. Only if you want to. Otherwise you can keep it.”  
Dean laughed, a wide smile falling on his face. “Dude must really love his clothes. Or has some serious self-esteem issues.”

Another scoff came again, drawing Dean’s eyes towards Loki’s figure instead of the staircase. “Trust me, Fandral has no self-issues. If anything, his massive ego is the problem. My brother and him, have the biggest egos I have ever encountered.”

“You should throw yourself in there too.”

Loki stopped, swiftly turning to look down at Dean, arching an eyebrow at him. “Me? Are you sure you really want to suggest that?”

Looking up at him, Dean stared eyes never wavering. “Dude, you have like such a big ego and are so super freaking confident. It’s so powerful. Such a turn on, man.”

“Really? I would never have guessed you found my power so arousing.” Loki flashed a smirk, before turning and pulling Dean behind him again.

Minutes later, they reached a door, the heavy, dark wood of it contrasting with the gold tint of the staircase. Loki reached into one of the suit’s pockets, pulling out a small iron key. Unlocking the door, he gave a hard shove, and the door swung open, revealing a dimly lit room. Dean followed Loki into the room, waiting for an explanation. As the door swung shut behind him Loki turned to Dean, flicking his hand in the process, the movement illuminating the room.

“My private chambers. I had that back stairwell constructed in case I ever needed to come or go without anyone knowing. Wait here and I will bring back some of Fandral’s clothes for you.”

Loki turned towards the doors, his clothes slowly changing as he walked over to them. Dean was curious as to what the new clothes looked like, but all he could see before Loki left was the flare of a leather overcoat.

Dean waited until the great gold doors of the room had shut, before looking at what it contained. Stacks of books lined the edge of the room, and where there wasn’t floor space, they floated in mid-air. A fireplace was sunk in the wall, above two of the shorter stacks, with a bed resting in front of it. As he looked closer, he noticed that some of the stacks formed a pattern, rising up to a tall window in the wall.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do, he moved towards the levitating piles, casually testing if they could hold any weight with his hand. When they didn’t fall after he added pressure, he slowly stepped climbed the ground stacks, cautiously moving to a floating set. Nearly tipping over, he realized that he could walk fairly easily on them, so long as he kept his feet in the center. A quarter of the way up he realized there was a seat set into the window. Halfway up there was a loud thud from the doors opening. Halfway up, a noise caused Dean to lose his balance.

A scream bounced around the room as Dean plummeted from the air, hoping that there was some possibility he might land on the bed instead of the floor. Before he collided with anything, his movement halted. There was a sigh from below Dean, as he slowly began to move towards the ground. When his feet finally touched ground, he slumped back against a stack of books, looking up at Loki. Catching his breath, Dean started laughing, the shock of the fall hitting him.

“What do you find so hilarious about nearly falling to an agonizingly long list of injuries?”

Pushing himself off the ground, Dean grabbed onto Loki, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. Moving to rest his head on Loki’s shoulders, he let his weight fall, clinging to him while still laughing. “Just that, I guess you can say, I finally fell for you.”

As Dean’s laughter subsided, he felt Loki’s chest begin to move, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. “I sincerely hope you did not decide to take a swan dive in order to use that line.”

Pulling back from the embrace, Dean ran a hand through his hair, giving a small huff. “Nah, I had, uh, noticed the stairs thing, and the window. Figured I would take a look.”

Loki smirked, moving towards the bed. “Yes, you are very curious. I should have expected you to do something like that. Here, I picked up a few possible options for you to choose from.”

Walking over to the bed, Dean took in Loki’s change of attire. The pristine suits Dean was so accustomed to seeing him in were gone, traded for leather. Tossed on the end of the bed lay the overcoat he’d walked out in before. His clothes now made his shoulder seem bigger, gold plates accenting the stripes of green, the rest of it following his narrow frame. Especially compelling was how the pieces of leather wrapped around his midsection, forming a nice v-shape to draw the eye further down.

Noting his stare, another smirk formed on Loki’s face. “I hope you are not planning on wearing my clothes tonight, I am very fond of the look. And it would be such a shame to not see Fandral shocked over you wearing his clothes. If you really want to try mine on at some point, well, I would not be completely averse to the idea. Now, take your pick, but do try to be quick, our time is short.”

Dean looked at the array of material on the beds, all varying shades and styles. Moving his hands to the clothes he thumbed over the materials, lingering on a red and purple piece. “This feels eerily like I assume prom night does for a whole lotta girls.”

“Well, we will be dancing, I hope. I know that there will be music and dancing too. There are I guess, many parallels to your ‘prom night’.”

Roaming over the options again, he decided to go with the red and purple set. “This one,” he said pointing to the vivid colors.

A soft hum came from Loki as he looked at Dean’s pick. “Intriguing choice, Dean. These colors are not as well-worn here, they will certainly draw eyes. Thankfully, I believe you will only have eyes for me tonight. I will take the rest back to allow you to change in privacy.”

Dean watched as Loki scooped the rest of the clothes off the bed, before walking out of the doors again. Not wanting to waste any more time, he hastily shrugged out of his clothes, only leaving the boxer briefs he wore on. The pants were a black leather, fitting snugly and hugging his ass, just like he knew Loki’s pants wrapped around his. Putting on the shirt was more of a challenge than he’d anticipated. The deep red undershirt went on first, the sleeves flaring our halfway down his forearms, the length falling to right above his ass. Over that went a dark purple vest, one without buttons, that fitted him tightly, pulling the shirt to show all the right angles.

When he heard the doors to the room open again, he stopped fiddling with the heavy black boots Loki had left, deciding they were good enough without all the laces done up properly. As he stood up, he watched Loki’s mouth fall open, a small gasp falling from his lips. Loki walked over to him, eyes taking in everything they could. “Do you think Jimmy will wanna dance with me?” A nervous smile had formed on Dean’s face, relying on jokes to try to get through the nerves.

“Well, I know of no such ‘Jimmy’, but what I want to do to you, I guess it could be considered dancing. I am also revoking my previous statement. You will not be returning those clothes at all, you will be keeping them. You look much too sinful in those clothes, I think you might just have to wear them a bit when I am around.” Loki’s voice had turned low, his words rolling over Dean like little sparks of electricity.

“If it gets ya this worked up, I’ll definitely have to. Now I heard that there was a party somewhere?”

Loki chuckled, eyes dark but smile light. “Right. On our way then.”

An arm was outstretched, letting Dean wrap his around it, before pulling them close together. As they walked out the doors, smiles on each, Dean realized he had never felt as comfortable before, than when he was with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, feel free to stop by and chat whenever and wherever.  
> My tumblr's: revelswiththestars and comments and thoughts are always welcome!


	16. Fairy Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party started. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in like forever, but college bio is major work. I am so sorry, but maybe I'll get some more done at some point in the near future hopefully. For now, have this.

Strolling down the halls, Dean took in the vivid colors that lined the way. Walls were decorated with tapestries, all depicting battles or scenery, the visions so beautiful as if they had been pulled from a fairy-tale. Loki’s eyes flickered over Dean’s face as they walked, catching how the wonder never left his eyes. Booming laughter from down the hall interrupted the peaceful silence of the two. Both sets of green eyes turned to search for the source, seeing a man dressed in a dark grays, a bright red overcoat settled over the clothes.

“I was wondering what was taking so long!” The blond’s laughter rumbled through the space, pulling a smile to the couple’s lips. “Ah, Dean it’s a pleasure to formally meet you! I’m Thor, Loki’s brother.” The man still laughed as he grabbed Dean in a tight hug. Pulling away he took in Dean’s appearance, the grin on Thor’s face growing as he saw the clothes Dean wore. “Fandral will be glad to see that you found something suitable in his wardrobe.”

“Brother, we were just on our way to find you. Heimdall said you wished to speak with us before the festivities started?”

The smile dimmed a little, Thor’s face taking a more serious expression. “There are two things I wanted to say. Firstly, thank you Dean.” Thor’s blue eyes turned to Dean, large hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “Without your support, the plan most likely would not have happened. For your help, I am in your debt, as well as our people.” Thor stepped back from Dean again, a joyful smile returning to his face. “The other thing is that I wanted to congratulate the two of you! Such an adorable couple, you both have chosen well in each other I believe. A common Earth saying is that opposite attract from what I hear. In this case, I would have to say that trouble seems to have found mischief. A most fitting match.” The two were pulled into a tight hug, barely able to breathe before they were released. “Now, come along. The festivities await!”

Thor turned starting to walk down the hall again, motioning for the couple to follow. Within minutes the group reached a tall arch that showed the starry sky against walls of gold. They walked onto an overlook, Thor going forward to the stairs while Dean and Loki paused to take in the view. Below them were hundreds of people, tables strewn throughout the crowd. Music rang across the grounds, adding to the cheerful attitude of the party. Looking over the edge, Dean and Loki watched as Thor moved into the middle of the crowd, his voice ringing out enough of a command to end the music and chatter.

“Today, we celebrate. We are here in honor of Freya, and those who fought today to keep her with us. So, let the celebration begin!” Cheers leaped from the crowd as the music came back, people digging into the feast and laughing.

Loki turned to look at Dean, the other man’s eyes glued to the party. “Shall we join?”

Dean glanced at Loki, gaze shifting back to the crowd. He gave a quick nod before tugging Loki down the stairs into the thick of the crowd. Coming to a standstill, Dean shifted, unsure where to go or what to do or even how to talk. Loki must have seen the confusion that showed on his face, deciding to pull Dean to a nearby table. Plates of food lined the table, pieces of the meals being picked off by the handfuls. Looking at the piles of food, Dean turned to Loki, his brow creased. “So, I’ve done my fair share of research in ya know, deity-like beings. Is this, uh, well, if I eat something like this will uh, well, will it end up keepin’ me here? Just checking the bases, no offense, but it has been heard to happen.”

A small smirk formed on Loki’s lips, eyes darkening just a bit. “No, Dean. As intriguing as that situation would be, the food here will not render you kept. Feel free to eat, drink, and dance without worry.”

Dean smiled, grabbing a piece of random food, more for the distraction it provided than anything else. Before he could even swallow the first bite, a hand landed heavy on his back. “I can see you have good taste, my friend.” The voice rang clear managing to fit in with the dizzying atmosphere of the party.

Sighing, Loki turned the two to face the speaker, letting the hand fall from Dean in the process. “Hello, Fandral. Dean, this is Fandral. Fandral, Dean. Thank you, for letting Dean borrow some of your clothes.”

Fandral laughed, his head tossed back as another hand hit Dean’s back. “Not a problem at all. Besides, this set never did work very well with my hair. Better that someone get use from them, especially when they look as good as they do on you.” Surprise lit Dean’s face as Fandral winked at him, now understanding the irritation in Loki’s voice.

Dean sputtered a thanks, cheeks burning bright as Loki put his arm around Dean’s waist. “A generous compliment Fandral. If you’ll excuse us, I think we’re going to enjoy some dancing.”

Fandral pulled his hand from Dean, waving them off. “Of course, of course. Enjoy the party! As I hear, we have you to partially thank for this party.” The two began to walk off towards where the music was coming from, a voice catching them to stop on the way. “Oh, do feel free to keep the outfit! Who knows what you two will do in them, and they probably do more for you than they could ever do for me.” He shot another wink at the two, before they smiled and continued further.

Moving through the crowd, Dean leaned closer to Loki, whispering into his ear. “He’s certainly interesting.”

Loki gave a tense laugh, the small frown that had appeared over talking with Fandral, growing smaller. “You have no idea. Fandral is someone you would call an ‘attention whore’ I believe.”

Dean barked a laugh, turning to Loki when they reached the group of people dancing. “From what I saw, that’d be a decent description. Now, I believe that parties usually have some sort of alcohol? Maybe I could get some before I make a fool of myself out there?”

Loki smirked, looking around, before resting his eyes on Dean. “My apologies Dean. Entertaining as it would be to watch you get drunk off of Asgardian alcohol, more harm would probably be done than good by the end of the night from our mead.”

“Really?” Dean arched an eyebrow, disbelief written across his face. “Your liquor that much stronger, huh?”

“Honestly Dean, you might be able to handle a drop or two. A drink? You could die.”

The bit of red that had colored Dean’s face over meeting Fandral, faded, as Dean stared at Loki eyes wide. “Alright then. No drinking alcohol here.” He paused, looking around before closing his eyes and looking back to Loki. “So, dancing?”

“Right this way.” Loki grabbed hold of Dean’s hands, pulling him into the twirling mess of people.

“By the way, sorry if I step on your feet.”

“Don’t worry Dean, just let me lead and you’ll do wonderfully.”

Dean nodded as Loki began to turn them and spin them, the dance falling into place. As the two danced, they talked and laughed, the emotions of the party cascading into them. The night wore on, the music never ceasing with an endless supply of merriment. Other couples that danced slowly fell away, until Dean and Loki were the only two that kept dancing in endless circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so so sorry. Feel free to drop by and talk whenever.  
> My tumblr's: iblametheghost
> 
> Thanks so much to all those who leave kudos and compliments too! You're all wonderful!!


	17. Making First Impressions Is Always Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Loki's mom. Talking and a small bit of world explaining (I guess). Dean's self-worth issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is more of a 'filler' chapter, but I'm still working out some kinks for the next idea, but had some time so I figured, why not.

As the night wore on the stars never dimmed, still shining in the dark sky as the two pulled apart.  Loki watched Dean’s face as the mortal took in the sights around them.  People chatted in small groups, the tables overflowed with toasts and laughter, and the minstrels walked around playing short tunes on their instruments.  Even though it had felt like an eternity had been spent dancing, the party was still in full swing, joy floating through the air.  Dean wasn’t too concerned, more entertained by the uplifting atmosphere around him, so opposite and overpowering to the normal morbidity of the hunter’s work.

Loki leaned towards Dean, trying to talk without shouting over the noise.  “You should eat.  We have been dancing for some time, and having you pass out here would not go over all too well.”

Dean smirked, eyes crinkling as he said, “Aww, don’t worry I don’t plan on fallin’ asleep at a party like this.”

Dean watched as Loki scoffed, the noise caught up in the sounds around them.  “Oh I have no worries of you falling asleep here.  My worries are more focused on making sure that I am not mocked over letting my date pass out for the rest of my lifetime.”  Laughter spilled from Dean’s lips as Loki grabbed his hand, walking them towards the nearest table.

The two of them had just sat down, when Loki and the rest of the table gracefully stood up, Dean trying hastily to follow.  Looking at where Loki was staring, Dean felt awestruck.  At the head of the table stood a tall, poised, woman who looked as if she had stepped right from a collection of noblemen.  He was still puzzled about the table’s reaction to the woman, until he heard Loki call out “Mother,” all the other’s giving a quick “My Queen.”

Understanding he gave a quick bow and saying, “Your Majesty,” the words loud with no one else at the table speaking.  Noting the steady silence, he turned to Loki.  “You are supposed to do that right?  Don’t people usually bow to royalty and all that?”

All Dean got in answer was a smirk as Loki waited, eyes flickering around the table.  “I am glad to find you all enjoying the feast.”  The light voice rang across the table, smiles joining the one that lined the Queen’s face.  “Please, we are all friends here.  There is no need for such formalities tonight.”  As the Queen moved around the table, people began to sit down again, resuming their previous conversations.  

Dean’s nerves grew as the Queen began to move around the table.  “Please tell me that your mom the Queen isn’t coming over here right now?”

Loki laughed at the rushed whisper, knowing all too well what his mother was coming over to them about.  “Hello mother,” he called out as the Queen came within range of the two.  

“I am glad to see you finding joy in the revelry for once, Loki.”  

“Well, as they say mother, company is what matters.”

“So, I’ve heard,” the Queen muttered, her eyes turning from Loki to Dean.  

“Queen Frigga, this is Dean Winchester.  He helped Thor and I solidify the plans.”

Dark eyes found Dean’s in the flickering light, managing a quick “How do you do?”

“A pleasure to meet you Dean.  Your help in setting up the plan that prevented the loss of many lives, was instrumental.  Thank you, Dean.”  As Queen Frigga took a look around, Dean noticed that she possessed the same grace and air as Loki.  “I have others I need to speak with, but it has been an honor to meet you Dean.  And I certainly hope that my son is treating you well,” she winked at him before turning to leave.  A few steps after she had started walking, she stopped, turning back just the slightest to look at Dean and Loki.  “Dean, in case you ever need a favor, all you will have to do is ask.  After all, I do owe you for preventing my marriage.”

Dean waited until Queen Frigga merged back into the crowd, turning towards Loki and crossing his arms.  “Might’ve been a little helpful if you’d told me I was gonna be meeting your parents.”

Loki smirked, taking a sip of the mead that lined the tables.  “I may have told you that if it was true.  I do not believe that you will be meeting my father tonight.”  

“Well, that’s a plus then.  I think one overwhelming brother and your goddess of a mom is more than enough for now.”

Laughter soared through the air from Loki, his mouth split wide in a grin.  “Apparently we share the same sentiments about those two.  You are definitely right in saying that she is goddess-like; in your world she would be considered a goddess.”

Dean hummed, mulling over the thoughts as he sat back down, Loki following suit.  “So you’d said that the comics in our world is reality for you guys.  Does that mean there are all those super-heroes and super-villains too?”

Loki sighed, silent for a moment as he thought of the right way to answer.  “Yes, they do exist in this universe.  Heimdall keeps an eye on their...exploits.  So far, we have had no reason to worry.  By his watch though, we will have to be involved at some point.  Earth is a bit behind some of the other problematic planets.  In due time, they will know of us, the rumors have begun to spring up of our impending involvement.  No one has claimed to know the exact manner, but denying the fact that we will eventually have to would be foolish.”

“Makes sense, everything always gets mixed with everything else in the end.”  

Another smirk fell on Loki’s face.  “That does seem to be the way the cosmos works.  Also, you would be wrong to think that super-heroes are only in this universe.  You and your brother I would put into that category.”

A flush crept up Dean’s neck, tinting his cheeks and clashing with the deep red of his shirt.  “Yeah, well you’d be one of the few that do then,” he muttered, eyes downcast as he spoke.  

Loki scoffed, the noise lifting Dean’s eyes to his.  “Do you honestly think that all the people you have helped save, think of you as anything less than a super-hero?”  He paused, letting the words sink in.  “They owe you their lives, Dean.  You are a super-hero in your world, just not in the traditional style.”  

Silence filled the space between the two, as Loki waited for Dean to respond, hoping the hunter wouldn’t try to further contradict him.  Dean quirked a small smile, chasing away whatever worry had settled in Loki as he had waited.  “I’m starting to think that you’re trying to give some of that superiority complex shit you’ve got goin’ on.”

Chuckling, Loki said, “No, Dean.  I have a feeling you would be monstrous if you possessed such.  A well-deserved self-esteem boost though?  That you could use.  As much as you deny that you are not a hero, or just, or worthy, you are.”

Dean shook his head, a smile stuck on his face as he took in everything around.  “So, the party’s still goin’.  We can either keep chit-chatting over here, or we could find something better to do.”

He watched as Loki’s eyes narrowed, the smirk continuing to grow.  “Have any ideas in particular?”

“A few that might be appealing to you.”  Dean glanced around the party again, before looking back to Loki, resting one of his hands along the other’s hip.  “How about we start with a tour of your place?  After all, you’ve already introduced me to your mom and brother.  Not to mention had me naked in your bedroom.”  

Laughter rang from Loki, encasing Dean in the sound.  “I guess it is only fair.  Come, let the tour begin.”  Dean and Loki meandered through the crowd of people, coming to a stop at the top of the staircase where they’d first looked out at the joyous scene.  “Before we leave, are you sure you want to forgo the rest of the party?”

“I've had my fill of dancing and small talk for the night.”  Dean paused, leaning closer into Loki.  “And I know how much you liked seeing me in this outfit.”  He pulled back, looking once more at the scene below before moving closer to the hall’s doors.  “Come on, let’s go have some fun of our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have more up either this coming weekend-ish, or like 2 weeks later (hooray for finals and final projects lol). Feel free to chat whenever, wherever.  
> My tumblr's: iblametheghost
> 
> Once again thank you so much to all those that support this, it means the world!!!


	18. Joke of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When better to play an epic joke than the morning after a crazy party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for how long this chapter's taken, but life can be...well life. Either way, I really am sorry and do apologize for the extreme delay, but here y'all go, things are finally happening.

Dean jolted awake, startled by the sheer softness and luxury that encased him on the bed.  Feeling warmth radiate from behind him and noticing a pale arm tossed over his hip, he realized where he was.  As his mind struggled to wake up, he ran over the events from last night.  Loki, and wow was that still a mind-fuck, had brought him to Asgard.  In an alternate universe.  Where he met Loki’s brother.  Also known as the God of Thunder.  Along with Loki’s mom.  A freaking literal queen.  He had _danced_.  He wore some playboy-stranger’s clothes, which apparently were a major turn on for Loki.  Dean had asked for Loki to give him a tour of an honest-to-god _castle_.  The place was more like four castles in one, but he was pretty sure castle was the highest rank for space and magnitude.  And after the tour…Well he was going to have the night take number one on his ‘Greatest Things to Happen’ list.  He hadn’t even thought it was remotely possible to have so much pleasure in a single night. 

“I’m not able to read your thoughts, but I can tell you are thinking much too hard for just waking.”  Loki’s voice was rough, sleep catching the usual smoothness it held. 

“It was a long night, I’m still processing.”  Behind him Loki huffed, spurring Dean to chuckle along. 

As the laughter died down, replaced by a silent contentment, Loki began to move shuffling around on the bed.  “Although the idea of spending the day in bed with you is highly appealing, I do believe that today would be perfect for tricking my brother.”

Dean sighed, stretching out across the bed trying to savor the feel of the sheets.  “Why not,” he said moving to stand, “whole thing sounds like it’ll be entertaining.”

Loki looked at him, a noticeable smirk lining his face.  “I do hope it will be.  I’m looking forward to seeing his reaction very much.” 

“Hey, uh, what should I wear?” Dean questioned as he watched Loki slip on similar garments to yesterday’s clothes. 

“You may wear the borrowed outfit or your own.  This shouldn’t take too long, and then we’ll return to your world.  You can bring whichever set you don’t wear back with you.”

Loki left the room, allowing Dean to change and distance himself from the grogginess that held his mind.  Looking at the two outfits, he debated which would be the better choice for the day.  Deciding to go with the Asgardian set, he began to dress, trying to ignore the faint smell of sweat that lingered on the clothes from last night.  Once dressed, Dean stretched, hoping to shake some of the stiffness out of the garments.  As he was bent over picking up the other pile of clothes, he heard the door opening again, the sound echoing out from behind him. 

“You are full of surprises, Dean.  I certainly wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a sight like this, although it is spectacular.”

Turning around with a blush coloring his face, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he took in Loki’s smirk.  “Well, I, uh, figured that if we were playing that joke today, then I’d better blend in.  Right?”  He paused, his eyes darting up and down Loki’s figure.  “I may, uh, also know that you kinda liked me in this.”

Loki’s expression turned predatory, his gaze drinking in the other man.  “Kind of, Dean?”  Within seconds Dean’s back was pressed against the wall, Loki’s body holding him in place, their eyes never wavering.  “You look absolutely edible in that outfit.  I would love,” a tongue found the shell of Dean’s ear, breath hot against it, “nothing more, than to completely devour you right now.”  A quick nip fell on his ear before Loki pulled back, still staring at Dean.  “Unfortunately, if we do want to pull off this joke, then morning will be our best chance.”

Pulling himself off the wall, he nodded.  “Right, right.  How’s this gonna go down?” 

Smiling, Loki began to slowly pace around the room.  “When we enter my brother’s room, I’ll distract him.  Keep him focused on me, instead of what you will be doing.  Your task is to find his hammer, Mjölnir.”

Dean scoffed, crossing his arms as he watched Loki.  “What, you expecting him to not realize I’ve taken his weapon?”

The grin Loki gave was shark-like in the golden-scattered light.  “Something like that, yes.  I’m fortunate enough to have some unique abilities that most don’t know about, all thanks to my wonderful mother and her teachings.  I’ll be able to make it look like the hammer is still there, even though you’ll be the one holding it.”

He chuckled at the self-satisfied look that lined Loki’s face.  “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out then.”

Loki hummed, waving his hand towards the door.  “I have faith that this plan will work.  Shall we begin?”

Walking over to Loki, Dean grabbed the man’s arm, and headed to the door with a grin on his face.  “Let’s go fuck with your bro.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Seven heavy knocks landed on the doors to Thor’s bedchamber, Loki’s hand creating a slow rhythm on the gold-gleaming doors.  The hand dropped and the two waited for a response, listening for any sign of life within the room.  Sighing, Loki grasped the handles of the doors and swung them open, striding into center of the room with Dean trailing behind.  Dean was about to ask if they should even be in here, but Loki shook his head, motioning towards the corner by the door where the hammer rested.  Nodding, Dean moved to stand closer to the door, putting distance between him and Loki and his brother. 

“Brother!  Why am I not surprised to see you still in bed at this hour?”

Loki’s shouts managed to rouse Thor enough for the man to notice that it wasn’t just him and his brother in the room.  “Loki, Dean, I hope you both enjoyed the night.” 

“We did.  I trust yours went well.”  A knowing look was cast towards Thor, a returning grin shot at Loki.  “Of course it did.”  Loki hand moved behind his back, the movement catching Dean’s attention.  One finger pointed towards Dean, and made a subtle motion of grabbing something.  Assuming that was the signal to grab the hammer that rested beside him, he moved over till he stood in front of the object.  “I wonder what, dear brother, you are planning to do today?”  Loki’s question took the half-awake focus Thor possessed as he tried to explain whatever plans he had for the day. 

Dean tuned out the conversation as he moved his attention to his own task.  Ever so slowly and as silently as he could, he bent down until his fingertips brushed over the top of the hammer’s handle.  Moving a bit lower, he wrapped his hand around the handle, making sure that he had a firm grip on the leather.  Trying as best as he could Dean lifted the hammer, hoping that the faint scraping noise it had made went unnoticed.  As he stood back up, he made sure to keep the hammer hidden behind his back, the tight grip he had preventing the weapon from swinging.  He waited as the two continued talking, knowing that all he needed to do now was exit alongside Loki with the weapon.  Tuning into the conversation, he realized that Thor was nearly done talking. 

“There might be a small hunting party in the late afternoon and probably some late-night sparring.  What do you have planned?”  The soft rumble of Thor’s voice trailed off as he waited for Loki to answer. 

“I will be returning Dean to his own world today, we have already spent the morning being unusually lazy.”  His head turned, winking at Dean.  “In fact, I do believe it’s near time for us to head back.  It would be extremely unwise to keep Heimdall waiting.”  Turning fully towards Dean, he waved his hand and nodded at the space where the hammer had been.  “Come Dean, we should be bringing you back now.”  He turned towards Thor again, as Dean glanced beside him.  Where the hammer had once been, stood an exact replica of the object, even though the handle still remained firm in his hand.  He smiled, knowing that Loki had somehow managed to recreate at least the image of it, his guess landing on an illusion with the power the man had already shown.  “Brother, I hope your day is exciting, even if the celebration was last night.” 

“Cheers brother,” was rumbled back as Thor fell back against the bed, Loki walking over to Dean. 

“Ready?”

Dean threw a matching smirk at Loki, catching the gleam in his eyes.  “As I’ll ever be.”

Loki came to stand at his side, blocking his back from Thor.  He ushered the two out, the doors shutting firmly behind them.  Once down the hall, Dean turned to Loki, pulling the hammer from behind his back.  A smile graced Loki’s face, his eyes roving over the object.  “Very, very well done Dean.  Without you this plan would never have worked.  You really have outdone yourself.”

“Hey, I’m just glad to have some fun for once.  Much better than plugging ghosts full of iron and such.”

Laughter hung between them, Loki tugging on Dean’s arm to encourage him to continue on.  “I’ve taken the liberty of masking the hammer from view of all others, except for ourselves of course.  No one should be suspicious of us.  Do tell me I don’t have to remind you to not act oddly?”

Dean chuckled at the question.  “Me?  Nah, I only get weird if there’s a hot guy flirting with me.” 

This time it was Loki’s turn to chuckle.  “From my experience, I’d have to agree.” 

As the two exited the castle and began to cross the bridge, trading remarks along the way.  By the time they had reached the golden circle, Dean was hanging onto Loki’s arm, the two looking like a love-sick couple.  Giving quick greetings and kind words to Heimdall, as most of their speech was taken by laughter, they made their way to the center of the chamber.  Smirking at one another, they were pulled through the colorful vortex, only laughter remaining where the two had once stood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so many apologies on my end. I hope that this will change but hell knows when I'll actually end up posting another. Inspiration to actually write out ideas is quite fickle.   
> Either way, feel free to come and chat whenever, wherever.  
> My tumblr's: iblametheghost  
> Hope y'all can forgive me for the horrible delay


	19. Party Days Are Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Dean back to his own universe, before parting and leaving him alone to face Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So soooooooo sorrrry for the long wait! Fyi, this chapter's mostly dialogue.

Dean shook his head as the cacophony of colors cleared from his eyes, taking in the empty lot that surrounded them.  A small huff left his lips, turning his face towards Loki with a smirk in place.  “Ya know I wouldn’t have been surprised if Sam had set up camp here waiting for us.”

Loki chuckled, glancing around the lot as if Dean’s words had the power to transport Sam.  “From my brief interactions with him, it does seem a likely possibility.”

Turning, Dean pulled Loki out of the lot, dragging him back towards the motel.  The two walked in companionable silence, dirt and gravel crunching under foot.  Between the two, the hammer twisted and twirled in the air as Dean moved it, watching how the light played on the shimmering metal.  Breaking the quiet, Dean asked, “Got somewhere in mind to store this thing? Or am I hauling it ‘round for a bit?”

“Seeing as you are the only person on this Earth that I have found capable of wielding it, I am afraid it will have to go with you for now.”

Dean nodded to himself, eyes following the shine on the hammer.  “Makes sense, I guess.  There a specific time you thinking of giving this thing back to your bro?”

A soft hum came from Loki, the man looking at two birds chasing each other in the sky.  “I think I might consider giving it back if I feel he has suffered enough.”

Strangled laughter choked out of Dean at Loki’s words.  “Suffered, huh?  How ya gonna decide that?”

“I think I shall just base it off of how much Odin ends up lecturing him.” 

“Ugh, that sounds like a ball of fun.” 

“For those watching it is.”  Dean laughed as Loki smiled, the two finally reaching the motel room’s door. 

Before entering the room, Dean stopped and turned towards Loki.  “Just to be clear, me keeping this thing won’t hurt anyone or shit?” 

“Well I can’t make promises about the future, but Thor relies on this hammer far too much.  A break from it will do wonders for his self-reliance.  And there are other ways for him to fight and be useful.”

Dean pauses, his brows drawing close as he thinks over what Loki’s said.   “Alright then.  I’ll be seeing you around?”

Loki smirked at the quiver of unease in Dean’s voice.  “Of course you will, Dean.  After all you have done for me, well, it would be a shame to forgo the possible adventures to come.”  His eyes gave Dean a once-over, a flush springing onto his cheeks at Loki’s attention.  “If you decide you would like to see me again before I come to you, all you need to do is hold the hammer and give it three quick taps to the ground.”  At Dean’s confused expression, Loki continued.  “The magic it gives off is unnatural in this world, I’ll be able to feel it in the atmosphere.”

“Sure, yeah, I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Another hum came from Loki, dipping his head till his lips fell near Dean’s ear.  “I sincerely hope you do, Dean.  I would also highly recommend that you call once those clothes are clean and you’re wearing them again.”

A little breathless from Loki’s words, Dean barely managed to speak.  “Oh?  Do I really need to clean them if they’re just gonna end up on the floor?”

At Dean’s quip Loki bit down on the shell of the ear, drawing a soft gasp from the other man.  “Yes, Dean.  They should be cleaned anyways.”  Loki paused, his tongue darting out to soothe the reddened skin.  “And as much as I would enjoy of helping you shed those clothes now, you really should try and ease your brother’s concern.  After all you have been gone for nearly four days.”

A startled noise escaped Dean, along with a muttered question of the number.

“Yes, Dean.  Four.”  Instead of another nip to Dean’s ear, he moved down to his jaw line, placing a quick bite there.  “Inter-dimensional travel does tend to have differences in the passage of time.”  Another lick to soothe over the bite. 

“Right, yeah, of course.”  Dean tried to reel in his voice, hoping that his next attempt at speaking would sound a little less breathless.  “Well, no offence, really none, but if you’re not planning on taking this inside, then ya gotta stop.”

With a sigh Loki pulled away.  “Yes, I’m afraid you’re right, Dean.  I don’t think your brother would appreciate me leaving you to face him with a hard-on.” 

Light laughter left Dean, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  “No, no he would not appreciate that.  At all.” 

Chuckling, Loki stepped back from Dean, putting a bit of distance between the two.  “Well then, with that I’ll take my leave.”  He gave a quick bow with a flourish, before vanishing from Dean’s sight. 

Dean huffed as he turned from the empty space to the room’s door, unlocking it and steeling himself to face whatever lecture Sam had prepared for him. 

What greeted him inside the room wasn’t a disapproving Sam, instead there was a giant pile of fluff laying on his bed and Sam asleep with a book on his chest in his own.  Dean stood in the doorway, debating whether it was safe to wake Sam up.  Deciding he could do with a change of clothes and some food, he quickly changed and raced out to grab some grub for himself and Sam, leaving the hammer in one of his duffels. 

When he got back, Sam was still sound asleep.  Figuring it was about time for the other to wake up, he dropped a bag of food on top of the book and yanked the blinds up, sunlight flooding the once-dim room.  “Up and at 'em, Sammy.”

Groaning, Sam set up, barely catching the food from tumbling off to the floor.  “About damn time you got back.  Where the hell did you go for four days, Dean?”

Smirking around the burger, Dean answered.  “Loki took me to a party back in his universe.  Met the parents and everything.”

Sam sputtered around his food, face blanching at the idea.  “Really?”

Dean nodded, tossing a bit of the burger to the other bed for the dog to eat.  “Well, I should say one of them.  Met his mom.  Don’t think he’s too fond of dad.  Mom was nice though.  His bro was something else.” 

Silence filled the room as the two ate, Sam clearly in thought.  Dean waited for Sam to speak after he’d finished his food.  “So you were gone for four days at a party?”

“Yep, felt longer than normal, but that was probably just the party.  Even got some clothes from the night.” 

Shaking his head Sam stood up.  “I don’t get it, Dean.  It’s not like you to just take off to another _universe_ without even telling anyone.  Let alone with a magical and powerful someone who has an unknown loyalty.”

Dean shrugged, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.  “I don’t know man.  It was actually fun.  We partied, there was a tour of a palace, hell I even danced!  Even the morning was fun, got to pull a prank on his brother.  I mean, I honestly can’t care if it was dangerous just because it was so nice to actually not worry about an ugly being out there.”

“I get that, Dean.  Really, I do.  But you should have at least let me know, I mean you didn’t even call or hell even text!”

“Look, I know I screwed up.  Shoulda given you a heads up before we took off.  I get that, it was stupid.  But hey,” he paused moving towards the duffels near the table.  Bending down, he reached in before standing up with his back to Sam.  “At least the prank was successful.  Managed to get this wicked hammer from Loki’s bro.”  Dean turned showing the heavy weapon to Sam. 

Instead of the amazed look he expected, all Dean got was a shocked and angered expression from Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am soooooooo sooooooooo soooooo sorry for the wait, but hopefully it's enough till I'm on spring break.  
> Feel free to stop by and chat whenever and wherever.  
> My tumblr's: iblametheghost


	20. Fooled Around and (Didn't) Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be possible? Do the Winchester's actually think about something and have an actual discussion? Gasp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-this was going to be up earlier, but then I got home and ended up entrenched in family events. By the time I went to post the chapter, I wasn't able to use what I type on, so I had to wait for that to be fixed. So, here ya' are, and my apologies in advance.

As silence fell thick in the room Dean’s skin began to crawl, worry starting to settle in his gut.  Sam’s gaze stayed glued on the hammer in Dean’s hand, eyes never wavering.  “Sam, come on, it’s just a badass lookin’ hammer.”

Fear began to claw at Dean as Sam remained motionless without even a response.  He swung the hammer in an arc, hoping that it would get some response from Sam.  With his eyes the only thing moving as they followed the object, Dean stepped closer, lifting the hammer to nudge his brother’s shoulder.  As the hammer tapped his shoulder Sam jumped back, the shocked expression mixing with the terror that fell on his face, breathing ragged with eyes flicking between Dean and the hammer.

“Would ya chill, Sammy?  It’s a freaking hammer not poison or some shit.”

Horrified eyes snapped from their darting motion onto Dean’s face.  “That’s the problem, Dean.”  He paused, softening his breathing and mollifying the sharp expression on his face.  “See, while you decided to take off with _Loki_ to another _universe_ , I decided to try and get some answers.  Cas and I had a nice long chat about what the fucking hell has been going on.  Thanks to my memories of _Loki_ and some carefully asked         questions to Balthazar of all people, we managed to piece together a whole lot.”

The hostile tone that Sam had taken froze the room, Dean paling as he stood tense and confused.  “Sam, I don’t know—”

“Exactly, Dean.  You.  Don’t.  Know.  I do.  That, that in your hand, is not _just_ a hammer.”

“What do you mean, Sam?  Of course it’s a hammer?”

“No, Dean.  See, I got answers.  That hammer belongs to Loki’s brother, Thor.  Commonly known as the god of thunder.  Loki, is commonly known as the god of mischief.  What you _stole_ from Thor is a weapon that he can only use.  Turns out, Thor’s been starting to cause some trouble over in _their_ universe.  Balthazar says that Odin, his father, decided to, I don’t know, have the thing enchanted.  It’s some sort of _safeguard_ so that if it ever gets stolen or Thor ever goes overboard, then only someone who’s _worthy_ can hold it.”

“So, what’s so great about this hammer?  Of course it’s a weapon, but what’s so special about it that it’s pretty much got a lock on it?”

Sam dragged a hand over his face, entire posture tense and exasperated.  “This, Dean, is why we should talk before you decide to start something and _keep it going_ with someone _much_ more powerful than us.”  He huffed, slumping down onto the edge of the bed.  “That hammer is pretty much a force of nature.  Thor supposedly uses that thing to wield lightening, thunder, hell even flying and causing things like an earthquake.”

Sam fell silent, eyes going back to the hammer again.  Dean dropped onto the other bed, pulling the hammer to rest on his lap, his eyes trailing over the weapon.  The two sat in thought, silent, before Dean tossed the hammer towards the middle of the floor.  A heavy thud accompanied the small dent that formed on the floor. 

“Please, tell me this is a fucked up dream.  Tell me, that I did not just help a god of mischief steal a weapon of mass destruction.” 

“I’m pretty sure you did, Dean.”

“Fucking.  Phenomenal.”  He sighed and stood up, grabbing the hammer and turning to Sam again.  “So, Sammy, what the hell are we gonna do with this thing?”

“Well, first, how serious is that thing you’ve got going on with Loki?”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, the hammer falling on his side, tapping it lightly as he began to place.  “Not that serious.  Like, it feels like it is, but I know rationally that’s insanity.  We have fun together, and sure, there is something…compelling about him.  But, I don’t know, he can also come across as a bit of jerk, and he’s…I don’t know.  He’s entertaining and fun, but not, not steady or stable.  As much as I enjoy being with him, it’s more of like a fling or something.”

Sam sighed, giving a shaky laugh.  “That’s…probably for the best.  I’m thinking that we may be able to use that to our advantage.  Maybe we can turn this around on him, get things right.”

“How?  The only one I can contact is Loki.  How are we gonna manage to turn this all around?”

“Balthazar said that he was able to get the information from Heimdall.  Apparently, since he sees like _everything_ , he’s the same in every universe.  We might be able to communicate through the angels to him and then through him to the others.”

Nodding, Dean began twirling the hammer in his fingers.  “Alright, so, what’s the plan then?”

Sam grimaced, eyes falling to his hands.  “You’re not going to like it.”

“The plan, Sam.  I know you’ve got one if you suggested it.”

Sam sighed, weariness in the sound as he looked back at Dean.  “We turn whatever pull he feels to you back on him.  Instead of him playing you and his brother, we all play him.”  Dean sat silent, thinking over the idea.  “Well?” Sam asked after the silence began to stretch.

“You’re right, I don’t like it.  I love it.”

“Really?” Sam sputtered.  “Just like that?  No complaints?”

“I mean I don’t like the idea of it but…what else are we going to do?  If he really is playing me, using me to further his plan, then yeah, I wanna see him get tripped up by his own plan.”

Dean waited as Sam stared at him, considering his words.  “So you’re really sure about this?  Really willing to go through with this?  ’Cuz you may need to, well, you’re probably going to have to play it normal for now.  At least until everyone is able to get a solid plan together.  Are you okay with that?”

This time Dean was the one who sat, thinking over Sam’s point.  “I mean it’s not something I’m overly looking forward to, but whatever relationship Loki and I have…Well, it’s all sarcasm, physicality, and teasing.  There’s nothing really substantial there yet.  So, yeah, I think I can manage that.”  He paused, a smirk brewing on his lips.  “Plus, also kinda helps that he’s got powers.  Makes it easier to think of him as one of the powerful big bads instead of a hot sarcastic dick.”  Another pause.  “So we’re really doing this then?  Going against a god of mischief?” 

Sam nodded, spreading his arms out in a shrug.  “I mean, we can’t just let him use you or the hammer for his own fun and games, Dean.  So yeah.  We’re going to manipulate the god of mischief by using his own plot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry again, but better late than never? I honestly have no idea how soon the next chapter will be up, but I'm hoping it'll be soon? Either way feel free to drop a line and rant at me about my eternal procrastination here or elsewhere, my tumblr is: iblametheghost


	21. Questioning the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness it has been a while! I'm so terribly sorry!

The brothers knew that their plan was flimsy at the most, unstructured and made over a short time frame.  But then again, that was how they went about the majority of everything in their lives.  The good part was that they didn’t have to wait long before the mischievous god showed his face again. 

“Dean, Sam, as always it’s a pleasure to see you both.”  The god moved towards the shorter man, leaning into Dean’s space with a smirk.  “I’m so glad I found you Dean.  Your worthiness truly transcends dimensions.”

Pushing against Loki, Dean gave a smile, his eyes lidded with fake lust.  “Hmmm keep talking like that and we’re gonna end up doing something a little unorthodox with a different type of hammer.”

“Although I’d love to pursue such an activity now, I think we should take care of business first.”

With a pout, Dean leaned further into the man.  “Well, I guess we could do that.  It’s just not nearly as much fun.”

“No, I’m sorry it won’t be but, this is a much more critical matter we have to deal with.”

“Oh?  Why’s that?”

“Because my brother now knows that his treasure’s missing.  We don’t have much time before he follows us to this dimension and makes a countermove.” 

“That’s great, Loki, real great.  ‘Cuz of you, this little prank you wanted me to be a part of, we’ve not got a literal god of thunder chasing our tails.”  With a sigh, he pulled back from the god, and sat back on the bed.

Frowning, Loki moved over to sit next to Dean.  “I know it was supposed to be a simple joke, but apparently my brother also has a flair for the dramatic.” 

“That’s good to know, but we have to come up with a plan! We can’t just sit here and wait for him to come for us!”

Shock marred Loki’s face, “Dean, think rationally.  My brother is a moral man, he won’t come in here ‘guns blazing’ as you say.  In fact, you hold more power than he does by wielding that hammer.”

Standing up from the bed, Dean began pacing, worry lining his face.  “Although this thing might be powerful, I doubt it’s enough to stop him.  Him, an alien, who’s probably got more tricks up his sleeve than just being able to wield a giant-ass hammer!”

“There might be some validity to that assumption, but that doesn’t mean we should be too afraid of him to be hasty.  Surely someone whose life revolves around danger could understand that!”

“Well I guess, but I’m not gonna wait around with my panties in a twist for your brother to come banging on our door.”

“What do you suggest then Dean?  What’s your grand idea for taking the fight to the god of thunder?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe ask the local Asgardian here what his weaknesses might be?  How to trap one?  Hell, even how to kill one?”

Loki huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.  “Of course I could provide that information Dean.  It still doesn’t affect the fact that you’d still be going against a god unprepared.”

“Maybe it’s a risk, but it’s one we’d be willing to take.  After all, there’s usually some twist that screws up whatever half-baked plan we’ve made and we’re forced to change it.”

His hands flung into the air as Loki sighed.  “Alright then, if you’re so determined to foolishly charge to your death, then I guess I can only try to help delay the inevitable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on the plus side: it should be wrapping up pretty soon (mainly because it was going to and then I forgot (woops))


End file.
